Un secret bien gardé
by Missy Tagada
Summary: UA. Alors que Voldemort s'apprête à tuer Harry, un nuage blanc envahit la pièce. Deux heures plus tard, Albus Dumbledore arrive sur les lieux et fait un étrange constat. Où sont James, Lily, et Harry ? HHr. Spoiler du dernier tome.
1. Prologue

**Blabla de moua** : Salut, me revoilà, avec une nouvelle fic. Elle est sur mon ordi depuis presque deux ans mais j'hésitais à la poster. Comme il y a sûrement des spoilers de tous les livres, ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le sept, si vous ne voulez rien savoir, passez votre chemin (ça fait pas un peu gendarme cette phrase ? lol)

**Disclamer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

**Chapitre 01 **

_Il s'engagea dans une rue plus sombre. A présent, enfin, sa destination était en vue, le sortilège de Fidelitas brisé, mais eux ne le savaient pas… Une porte s'ouvrit et la mère entra. Elle prononça des paroles qu'il ne pouvait entendre, ses longs cheveux roux foncé lui tombant sur le visage. Le père, à présent, avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras et le tendit à sa mère. … La porte du jardin grimaça un peu lorsqu'il la poussa, mais James Potter ne l'entendit pas. Sa main blanche sortit la baguette magique de sous sa cape et la pointa vers la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrit à la volée._

_Il avait franchi le seuil quand James arriva en courant dans le hall…_

_« - Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…_

_« - Avada kedavra !_

_La lumière verte emplit le hall exigu et James Potter tomba, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils… Elle monta les marches, et se barricada. Il força la porte, repoussa la chaise et les boîtes hâtivement entassées pour essayer de la bloquer… Et elle était là, tenant l'enfant contre elle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle laissa tomber son fils dans le petit lit._

_« - Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_« - Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote … Allez, pousse-toi …_

_« - Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie … Ayez pitié … Ayez pitié …Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie … Je ferais ce que vous voudrez…_

_« - Pousse-toi, idiote, allez pousse-toi…_

_Il aurait pu l'écarter de force du berceau mais il semblait plus prudent d'en finir avec tout le monde…_

_Un nouvel éclair de lumière verte illumina la pièce et elle tomba comme son mari. L'enfant n'avait pas du tout pleuré pendant tout ce temps : il parvenait à se tenir debout, accroché aux barreaux de son petit lit. _(1)

Sûr de sa victoire, le Lord sourit et lança le dernier sort mortel. Au moment où celui-ci entra en contact avec l'enfant, un énorme nuage blanc se créa. D'abord autour du lit d'enfant, puis se prolongea dans la pièce, avant de recouvrir tout l'étage. Il s'étendit jusqu'à recouvrir la maison. Lorsque enfin il atteignit la porte d'entrée, il devint opaque. Le lord ne voyait plus rien et ne savait même plus où était la sortie. Il regretta alors d'être dans une demeure sorcière où le transplanage avait été interdit par les propriétaires. Quand le nuage se fit plus épais, on entendit un cri de douleur semblable à celui d'une personne torturée.

_Une heure plus tard …_

Albus Dumbledore franchit la porte du jardin. Il eut un regard triste en voyant la porte d'entrée brisée. Se demandant s'il y avait des survivants, il entra. Il eut une drôle de surprise. Hormis la porte, rien ne semblait montrer qu'il y avait eu une attaque du mage noir. Etonné, le vieux sorcier visita toutes les pièces de cette maison qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre d'enfant, il sursauta. Devant lui, il y avait les restes d'un corps calciné. Un rapide coup de baguette lui permit de savoir qu'il s'agissait du corps de Lord Voldemort. Le directeur de Poudlard s'interrogea. Que s'était-il donc passé dans cette maison ? Il n'y avait aucune trace de combat, ni même des habitants, si ce n'était ce corps au sol. Le ménage était fait et rien ne manquait. Rien, si ce n'est la famille Potter.

Il entendit arriver, les troupes d'auror en bas, mais ne les rejoignit pas. Non le mage blanc resta là, debout devant les restes d'un de ses anciens élèves. Le chef des aurors, Gideon Prewett s'arrêta à côté du sorcier.

« - C'est bien lui ?

« - Oui Gidéon, c'est lui.

« - Alors il est ?

« - Oui.

« - Mais où sont-ils ?

Albus Dumbledore caressa alors sa barbe d'un air songeur. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix semblait être loin.

« - Je l'ignore, Gidéon, dit-il en soupirant.

(1) : Tout ce qui était en italique sort tout droit du livre, ce n'est même pas mes mots, mais ceux de JK Rowling. J'ai juste coupé certains passages, histoire de vous laisser des surprises !

Voilà, c'est le prologue ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ? La suite arrive bientôt mais n'ayant pas de correcteur (pour cette fic) je ne promets pas d'être régulière dans les posts.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. Chapitre01

**Blabla de moua** : Salut tout le monde. Vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu, vous m'avez décidé je poste la suite rapidement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Un très grand merci à **nouna**, **Ronald92**, **Di castillo de mortes**, **charl2ne**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Liyly**, **JTFLAM** (Salut toi. Ouais c'est rare que Dumbly ne sache pas tout. Mais ça ne va pas durer, désolée. Mdr Dans ce chapitre malheureusement pas les réponses à tes question mais des nouvelles de la famille Potter. Bisous), **BobMarley07Be**, **aureliascott1**, **Yzeute**, e**ls** (Salut toi. Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra. Bisous) pour vos reviews. Elles m'encouragent.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Ô ! Combien bénéfique salaire ! Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux Barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

Merci à B**obMarley07Be** pour ses corrections.

**A retenir **: A moins qu'ils ne soient qu'entre eux, sinon, j'utilise leurs identités d'emprunt. Je ferais un petit rappel au début de chaque chapitre.

**Chapitre 02**

Jonatan et Laurèen Transpetove, entrèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Comme prévu, ils firent semblant de ne pas connaître ce château tant réputé. Minerva McGonagall arriva près d'eux, et les conduisit vers le bureau directorial, en leur parlant du collège. A un moment, elle les regarda étrangement.

« - Que se passe-t-il professeur, demanda Laurèen.

« - Je … Rien, mais vous me faites penser à deux personnes que j'ai bien connu ! Ils ont disparus, et malgré nos recherches, nous ne les avons jamais retrouvé, mais je vous embête avec mes histoires ! Voilà, nous y sommes. _Ballongommes du Bullard _!

La directrice-adjointe monta les marches suivie du couple. Ils frappèrent contre la porte et le directeur se leva pour les accueillir. Minerva les laissa seuls et quand tous furent assis, ils parlèrent de l'inscription de leurs enfants. Bien que le directeur trouve étrange, qu'un couple inscrive ses enfants en pleine guerre, il ne dit rien et accéda à leur requête. Il leur expliqua notamment, comment cela allait se passer pour eux. Il leur fit visiter le château leurs expliquant le fonctionnement de celui-ci, son règlement et leur fit visiter les salles ou les futurs élèves allaient évoluer. Le couple visita même la tour des Serpentard. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci leur présenta les professeurs. Laurèen trouva étrange qu'il n'y ait pas de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« - Et bien voyez-vous miss Transpetove, c'est que je n'ai encore trouvé aucun professeur qui tienne plus d'un an à ce poste et ce depuis déjà bien longtemps. Ceci dit, rien ne vous empêche d'accéder au poste, si vous pensez avoir les qualifications nécessaires !

« - Oh non ! Désolée, bien que j'adore les enfants, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir une classe. Sinon ça aurait été avec plaisir. Mais Jonatan le pourrait, lui ! Il a toujours aimé les enfants et puis il sait se faire respecter. Qu'en dis-tu mon chéri ? Comme ça, tu pourrais veiller sur Léanne et Grégory. Surtout Greg, ajouta-t-elle pour le directeur, voyez-vous, c'est un enfant extrêmement brillant et sérieux, seulement, il a énormément de mal à se faire des amis ! Il faut dire que nos nombreux déménagements n'aident pas, mais j'ai peur, qu'il ne finisse par se forger une carapace si épaisse, que personne ne puisse la briser, et que serait une vie sans amour ? Nous ne serons pas toujours là !

« - Et bien, si votre mari n'y voit pas d'objection, je vais juste vérifier son niveau de magie et s'il est convenable, il est engagé !

Jonathan hocha simplement la tête et laissa le directeur faire son inspection. Albus était d'ailleurs étonné. Depuis le début de l'entretien, l'homme ne parlait pas plus que nécessaire, et ses réponses étaient souvent vagues. C'était plus son épouse qui parlait. Quand il eut terminé son examen, le directeur annonça au couple qu'il engageait Jonathan. Celui-ci sourit et le remercia. Ils parlèrent donc des modalités d'inscriptions puis le couple repartit. Lorsqu'il fut seul, le mage blanc fit appeler Minerva. Lorsque celle-ci fut arrivée, ils s'assirent.

« - Minerva, ce couple ne vous rappelle-t-il pas quelqu'un ?

« - Si. Ils me font penser à James et Lily, et vous ?

« - C'est exactement ça. Et à dire vrai, malgré que leurs sortilèges d'illusions soient puissants, leur aura les a trahi ! Ce sont bien eux, Minerva, aussi je compte sur vous, pour surveiller leurs deux enfants, Grégory et Léanne, bien que je pense que le garçon soit en fait, Harry Potter. Je préviendrais le directeur de maison, dans laquelle, ils iront. Comme ça, ils seront surveillés, mais il faudra agir discrètement, et garder pour nous ce que nous venons de découvrir. Je préfère attendre qu'ils aient suffisamment confiance en moi pour me l'avouer eux-mêmes.

Pendant ce temps, Jonatan et Laurèen Transpetove rentrèrent chez eux. Lily sourit en voyant Harry dans le salon, un gros livre sur les genoux, alors que sa sœur dansait comme une folle, juste à côté. James toussa, afin d'attirer leur attention. Les deux adolescents cessèrent leurs activités.

« - J'en conclus que nous sommes inscrit à Poudlard, demanda Harry après avoir observé ses parents.

« - Oui, mon chéri, tu y feras ta dernière année, et Léanne sa cinquième. De plus, votre père s'est arrangé pour se faire engager comme professeur. Ainsi, vous pourrez nous parler dès que vous en aurez besoin, sans que votre courrier soit intercepté !

« - C'est trop génial, on va connaître l'endroit où vous vous êtes rencontré, là où vous vous êtes embrassé pour la première fois et tout. Et puis, on sera peut-être dans la même maison que vous, ce qui sera encore plus génial, s'extasia la jeune fille en frappant dans ses mains avant de tourner sur elle-même.

« - Tu ne dis rien Harry, s'étonna son père.

« - Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à ce qu'on aille dans _ce_ collège ? Je veux dire, ok il est sécurisé et le directeur est puissant, mais ce n'est qu'un château comme un autre !

« - Harry, soupira James en s'asseyant près de lui, je sais que tu aurais préféré continuer à fréquenter de petites écoles sans renommée, mais Voldemort prend de plus en plus d'ampleur et les petites écoles, entre guillemets, ne sont plus sûres ! A Poudlard, vous serez en sécurité ! En cas d'attaque, il regorge de passage secret. Et puis, je veillerai sur vous ! Ce ne sera que pour un an, tu acceptes, de te sacrifier pour ton vieux père ?

« - Tu n'es pas vieux Pa' ! Bon très bien j'irai ! De toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, soupira-t-il.

Aussitôt, sous les regards tristes de ses parents, il replongea dans son épais volume. La journée fut calme et chacun prépara sa valise. La rentrée était dans une semaine.

Lorsque la veille au soir de la reprise des cours, les enfants furent couchés, le couple s'assit au salon.

« - Tu sais j'aimerais vraiment que Harry soit plus heureux ! Regarde-le mon pauvre chéri, il est toujours maussade, et solitaire, s'enfermant dans ses livres, comme pour oublier le fardeau qui pèse sur ses jeunes épaules !

Alors que James allait répondre, quelqu'un sonna. Il se leva et après, avoir vérifier l'identité du visiteur, le laissa entrer.

« - Alors Corny, quoi de neuf ?

« - Nous parlions de ton filleul avec Lily, il semble malheureux, encore plus cette année ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« - Un café serait génial ! Mais vous savez pour Harry, je le comprends, le pauvre à un détraqué aux fesses, et pas un seul véritable ami ! Et comme on change chaque année de pays, c'est assez dur à gérer ! Surtout qu'à son âge, son père avait eu plus de conquêtes que de poils sur le …

« - C'est bon Sirius, on a compris l'idée, déclara Lily en riant. Cela dit, je souhaiterais vraiment que cette année ne soit pas comme les autres !

« - Attention Lily ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit ! Faites attention avec vos vœux, ils pourraient se réaliser !

Le reste de la soirée fut calme, et lorsque, le lendemain, Léanne se leva, elle réveilla tout le monde avec joie. Elle fut même ravie de voir son oncle sortir de la chambre d'ami. Tous étaient joyeux pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Seul dans son coin, Harry pestait contre l'année qui commençait. Ils se préparèrent rapidement et se mirent en route pour King Cross. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, le jeune garçon pesta, de nouveau, conte les moldus qui envahissaient la gare. Sa mère le réprimanda et resta sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse. A ce moment-là seulement, elle versa une larme. Sirius qui était resté près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras. Ils transplanèrent chez les Potter alors que dans le train, les deux enfants faisaient connaissance avec les anglais. Ils étaient dans un compartiment vide et chacun lisait. La gazette du sorcier pour la jeune fille et un livre sur les formules oubliées pour lui. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils furent dérangés par une jeune femme qui leur demanda si elle pouvait, son amie et elle, faire le voyage avec eux.

« - Mais bien sûr, quand y a de la place pour deux, y en a pour quatre ! Moi c'est Léanne Transpetove, et lui c'est mon frère Grégory ! On est nouveau à Poudlard et vous ?

« - Moi c'est Hermione Granger, enchantée et voici ma meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley.

« - C'est la préfète en chef cette année, avec l'autre débile de Malefoy, moi je suis juste préfète. J'entre en sixième année, et toi ?

« - Ok, je suis _encore_ la plus jeune, souffla-t-elle dramatiquement. J'entre en cinquième année, et mon frère en dernière année. Je vous le dis parce qu'il n'est pas très causant. Ça a toujours été, je le soupçonne d'avoir une malformation, mais bon !

« - Inutile de dire sept mots, quand quatre suffisent Léanne, dit-il sans pour autant sortir de son livre.

« - C'est sa façon de vous saluer, je précise, non parce que ça ne se voit pas comme ça ! Faut savoir décrypter, rit-elle.

Grégory leva le nez de son livre, salua d'un signe de tête les deux jeunes femmes avant de lancer un regard noir à sa sœur. Sans un mot de plus, il reprit sa lecture. Léanne sourit.

« - Il est toujours comme ça, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Alors, parlez-moi plutôt de Poudlard. Je veux tout savoir !

Sur ces mots, les trois jeunes femmes parlèrent oubliant le jeune garçon, pour son plus grand bonheur. Discrètement, il leva les yeux et les observa. La plus proche de lui était rousse, comme sa mère, les yeux marron, la taille fine mais quelque chose en elle, le repoussait sans qu'il ne sache quoi. L'autre jeune femme était brune, les cheveux lisses et lâche, les yeux noisettes, et une voix douce. Elle avait la peau plus foncée que celle de son amie, et paraissait plus petite que lui. Il était là, à la regarder quand elle releva la tête en riant. Quand elle se calma, elle croisa le regard émeraude du garçon et lui sourit. Il baissa les yeux et replongea dans son livre.

Hermione était curieuse. Le nouvel élève paraissait mystérieux et solitaire. Elle espéra qu'il serait envoyé, à Gryffondor avec sa sœur. La jeune fille avait quelque chose d'étonnant. Elle semblait aussi délurée que Luna sauf qu'elle ne croyait pas en des animaux imaginaires. Du moins pas sérieusement. Le reste du voyage fut calme. Les filles passaient leurs temps à rire, et étaient bruyantes, ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de lire. Lorsque le train arriva, il rangea ses effets, réduisit sa valise et suivit la file d'élèves. Il monta dans une calèche, avant d'aider sa sœur à faire de même. Galamment, il aida les deux filles qui avaient partagé son compartiment sans pour autant leur adresser un sourire ou un mot. Quand elle fut pleine, elle démarra toute seule, et Grégory observa droit devant lui.

« - Il regarde quoi ton frère, s'étonna Ginny.

« - Les sombrals. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils les trouve beaux, chuchota Léanne. C'est vrai qu'ils sont nobles mais bon. Pour ma part, je préfère les licornes. D'ailleurs, vous savez s'il y en a ici ?

La conversation reprit entre les deux filles, laissant Hermione de son côté, qui regardait le jeune homme curieusement. Quand ils furent au château, elle les amena au professeur McGonagall et s'en alla, après un sourire d'encouragement. Les première année les rejoignirent.

« - Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans le Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des ans, des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, vous maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille donc de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.(1)

Sur ces mots, la sorcière à l'air strict entra dans une pièce d'où provenait du bruit. Harry écouta les conversations des première année. Tous appréhendaient ce qui allait se passer. Certains parlaient même d'une épreuve de magie devant tout le monde. Léanne soupira.

« - Hey ho, réfléchissez, vous n'êtes pas censé connaître de sort, donc vous n'aurez pas d'épreuve. Au pire, on vous posera une question et en fonction de votre réponse, vous serez dans une maison.

« - Vous êtes sûre, osa une petite fille blonde aux yeux noisette.

« - Non, mais t'inquiète ! Tu n'auras pas besoin de sortir ta baguette, crois-moi !

Elle ne put en dire plus. Le professeur venait de revenir. Elle leur demanda de se mettre en rang, et de la suivre avant de signaler à Grégory et Léanne, qu'ils devraient attendre qu'on les appelle. Ils acquiescèrent et discutèrent plusieurs minutes avant que les deux grandes portes s'ouvrent. La directrice adjointe leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers elle, et quand ils l'eurent rejoint, ils attendirent patiemment. Le directeur les présenta lui-même et la jeune femme fut la première à passer sous le Choixpeau. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant de l'envoyer chez les Gryffondor qui l'accueillirent à grand renforts d'applaudissements. Le jeune homme s'assit à sa suite, après que le directeur l'ait présenté et mit le Choixpeau.

« _Hum, que vois-je ? Un grand pouvoir, de grandes qualités que Serpentard apprécierait, mais aussi un grand sens du courage et une loyauté sans faille envers sa famille. De grandes connaissances ! Où donc vais-je t'envoyer ?_

« _Gryffondor, s'il vous plait ! Je dois veiller sur ma sœur !_

« - gryffondor !

La table des rouges et or applaudit la nouvel arrivant et celui-ci s'assit à côté de sa sœur. Le repas fut calme. Beaucoup de filles lui posaient des questions, auxquelles Léanne se fit un devoir de répondre, sachant qu'il perdait vite sa patience, avec les autres. Quand ils eurent terminé, le directeur fit son discours habituel, avant de les laisser quitter leurs tables pour aller se coucher. Grégory et Léanne suivirent les premières années qu'Hermione conduisait vers la tour Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils y furent, elle énonça le mot de passe et leurs expliqua rapidement les règles avant de les laisser découvrir les pièces par eux-mêmes. Le garçon monta directement se coucher, sans un mot. Pour être exact, s'il n'avait pas cette unique phrase dans le compartiment, la brunette aurait juré qu'il était muet. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, était cette façon qu'il avait de parler avec sa sœur sans dire un mot. Elle secoua la tête et partit faire sa ronde en songeant à ce garçon. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau et lisse, ses yeux verts émeraudes, sa peau mate, ses lèvres toujours closes, et sa carrure la laissaient rêveuse. Lorsqu'elle revint, Léanne était toujours là. Elle la reconnut sans trop de mal. Avec sa peau blanche ses cheveux roux courts en bataille, celle-ci était facilement repérable. Elle avait les yeux bleus océan et la voix cristalline.

(1) : Le discours du professeur McGonagall écrit par JK Rowling. Ce sont ses propres mots, pas les miens !

Voilà, c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	3. Chapitre02

**Blabla de moua** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, désolée de ne poster que maintenant, mais en ce moment je n'ai pas une seule minute à moi. Enfin bref, ma vie ne vous intéresse pas donc je passe aux rars mdr. Un très très grand merci à **nouna**, **Shélia79**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **zaika**, **Ronald92**, **BobMarley07Be**, **JTFLAM** (Salut. Oui Harry a donc 17ans. Et bien c'est simple, Voldemort a utilisé le sang de quelqu'un d'autre pour se ressusciter, ses deux premières tentatives ayant échoués mdr. Pour Rémus, je t'avoue je l'ai juste un peu zappé parce que je ne savais pas quoi en faire au départ. Serais-tu contre Dumbledore ? Pour Harry, tu vas le voir, la confiance, c'est trop précieux pour l'accorder à qui que ce soit mdr. Quant à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, pour la famille Potter, je vais y réfléchir mdr. Bisous), **klaude** (Salut toi. Ouais Hermione est déjà attirée par le clan Potter, sans savoir que c'est eux mais bon. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous), **charl2ne**, **Liyly**, **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça t'ait plut. J'espère que ça sera la même chose pour ce chapitre. Bisous) et **OoOXylionOoO** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard !

Merci à **BobMarley07Be** pour ses corrections.

**A retenir** : Grégory Transpetove (Harry Potter)

Laurèen Transpetove (Lily Potter)

Jonatan Transpetove (James Potter)

Léanne Transpetove (Léanne Potter)

Sébastien Balnerro (Sirius Black)

**Chapitre 03**

Un mois était passé depuis l'arrivée de la famille Transpetove. Les Serpentard avaient commencé à attaquer le frère et la sœur sur leur lien avec leur professeur. Aussi, Jonathan avait cru bon d'expliquer qu'ils étaient ses enfants. Bien évidemment, il ne faisait aucune préférence et apprenait la même chose à tous.

Conscient de la puissance de son fils, il évitait de le mettre trop en avant en lui demandant d'exécuter des sortilèges à son maximum, comme il le demandait aux autres, mais personne n'étaient au courant. De plus, son statut de professeur lui conférait quelques avantages. Notamment, en assistant aux réunions professorales, il était au courant de ce qu'on pensait de ses enfants et pouvaient mettre un terme aux éventuelles questions que se posaient ses collègues.

Il lui permettait également, et c'était ce qu'il préférait, surveiller ses enfants de loin et les observer évoluer, entourés d'autres enfants de leur âge. Aussi, ce fut sans surprise qu'il s'aperçut que Grégory s'exilait de lui-même du reste du monde. Il avait toujours un livre à la main et ne répondait que lorsque que les questions ne concernaient pas sa vie personnelle. A son opposé, Léanne était toujours entourée de camarades, parlant aux uns et aux autres, évoquant son passé, sans jamais dire pourquoi ils déménageaient sans cesse. Un matin, alors qu'il était derrière sa fille, il l'écouta.

« - Non, j'avoue que je l'ignore, mais c'est vrai que j'apprécierais de ne plus repartir. Imaginez le truc, en quinze ans de vie, j'ai eu pas loin de dix-huit adresses différentes ! Je n'ai rien contre les voyages, au contraire j'adore, ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que contrairement à mon frère, je suis super sociable, alors j'ai toujours plein de personnes qui me manquent et à qui j'écris sans arrêt. A tel point que mon carnet d'adresse fait concurrence à l'annuaire téléphonique de Londres, rit-elle.

Le professeur sourit avant de s'apercevoir que sa fille était aussi malheureuse, sauf qu'elle en ignorait la cause. En effet, avec sa femme, ils ne lui avaient jamais dit la vérité. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de l'événement, ils n'avaient donc rien pu lui cacher, mais Léanne était née un an après, ils avaient donc décidé de ne rien lui dire. Quand elle demandait pourquoi toute la famille déménageait, ils expliquaient, qu'ils avaient eu une autre proposition de travail ! En seize ans, ils avaient fait divers métiers, autant du côté moldu, que sorciers. Ils avaient débord été Aurors, puis boulangers, vendeurs, journalistes, assistants de plateau, psychologues, gérants d'un centre d'accueil pour jeunes en difficultés, et tant d'autres que Jonathan avait du mal à s'en souvenir. « _A présent, je peux rajouter professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à mon CV_, songea-t-il. » Il croisa son fils qui ne le vit pas, trop occupé à lire. Le professeur s'arrêta devant sa salle. Il avait cours avec les septième année dans un quart d'heure. Grégory se plaça devant la salle et posa son sac par terre.

« - Grégory, cria une voix.

Il soupira et leva la tête afin de savoir qui le dérangeait.

« - Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'aider sur notre dossier en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? J'ai beaucoup de difficultés avec ce sort, avoua Hermione, les joues rouges d'avoir couru.

Il la regarda quelques instants, durant lesquelles, la jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise.

« - Si tu veux !

Aussitôt, inconscient des sensations que son regard avait déclenché chez sa camarade, il retourna dans son livre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

« - J'essaie de lire la biographie de Godric Gryffondor !

« - Pourquoi tu essaies ? Il y a des mots que tu ne comprends pas ?

« - Non, mais à me parler, tu m'empêches de poursuivre !

« - Bon excuse-moi ! Je ne te dérange plus ! J'essayais juste de faire la conversation ! J'ai vu que tu parlais peu, je pensais que tu étais timide ou quelque chose du genre, c'est tout, s'excusa-t-elle vexée.

« - Et bien, tu supposais mal ! Je ne suis pas timide, introverti ou encore mal dans ma peau ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler, de me faire des amis, et encore moins avoir une conversation avec mes camarades ! Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix, s'énerva-t-il.

Sur ses mots, il reprit sa lecture sans voir qu'il avait vexé, une fois de plus la jeune femme. En effet, celle-ci avait maintes fois tenté de lui parler, de le connaître, mais il partait dès qu'elle abordait un sujet personnel. Elle ne savait de lui que ce que Léanne disait et la jeune femme évitait de parler de son frère. Hermione inspira un bon coup, afin de se calmer, et d'une voix qu'elle supposa relativement calme déclara :

« - Très bien, si tu veux que je te fiche la paix, je ne t'ennuierai pas ! Reste dans ton coin, je m'en contrefiche après tout, j'ai des amis sur qui compter et quelqu'un avec qui partager mes peines !

Le jeune homme la regarda froidement.

« - Tu m'en vois ravi pour toi ! Partage donc tes peines avec qui tu veux. Et entoure-toi d'autant de personnes que tu voudras. Ne viens pas te plaindre s'ils te trahissent un jour ! Sur ce, bonne journée.

Sans un mot de plus, il ferma son livre et entra dans la salle après avoir demandé l'autorisation au professeur. Celui-ci acquiesça et sortit voir la jeune femme. Fermant la porte, il dit :

« - Excuse-le Hermione. Mais Grégory a souvent été trahi et depuis il est très difficile d'avoir sa confiance.

« - Ce n'est pas ça qui m'ennuie. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche, c'est vrai mais ça me fait de la peine de le voir toujours tout seul ne parlant qu'avec sa sœur et dans une sorte de code. On ne comprend jamais rien, comme s'ils parlaient une langue étrangère.

« - Oui, ils ont adoré l'Espagne quand nous y avons vécu et on très vite appris cette langue. Depuis, quand ils ne veulent pas qu'on les comprenne, ils l'emploient. Avec leur mère, on ne se souvient que de quelques mots, alors on ne les comprend jamais. Mais si jamais, tu as du temps de libre, rien ne m'empêche de te passer mon dictionnaire espagnol. Peut-être arriveras-tu à comprendre de ce dont ils parlent !

A ce moment, Grégory ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Fixant son père, il parla dans un parfait français.

« - Papa, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas d'amis. Imagine que je meure le jour de cette fichue bataille finale ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me pleure ou qu'on me regrette.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il rentra, suivit de son père, alors que la jeune femme ouvrait grand les yeux. Lors de sa quatrième année, le collège avait accueilli l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, et la jeune femme avait beaucoup parlé avec les Françaises qui étaient venues. Elle avait, grâce à ce tournoi, appris la langue, aussi fut-elle étonnée d'entendre Grégory mentionner sa mort prochaine, dans une bataille. Se reprenant, elle entra dans la salle et s'assit au premier rang, sa place depuis six ans. Ses camarades arrivèrent rapidement et le cours commença.

Comme l'année débutait seulement, le professeur les fit réviser les sortilèges informulés. Pour ce faire, il leur demanda de se mettre en binôme. Cependant, Jonathan mit Hermione et son fils ensemble exprès. Le jeune homme maugréa quelques mots espagnols que le professeur reconnut comme des noms d'oiseaux à son encontre. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, et d'un regard pressa son fils.

En effet, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, attendant sagement que sa camarade vienne. Pour sa part, il maîtrisait largement le sujet et ne voyait pas l'utilité de faire semblant. La jeune femme le rejoignit et le regarda les bras croisés et l'air supérieur. Ne s'en formalisant pas, il se leva et lui fit face. D'un signe de main, il lui proposa de commencer. Voulant lui donner une bonne leçon, elle lança un simple _locomotor mortis_, simple mais puissant ! Sortilège qu'il para d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Néanmoins, il recula d'un pas, devant la puissance que la jeune femme avait mis dedans. Il voulut se venger et lui prouver qu'il était meilleur qu'elle, seulement sa conscience lui disait qu'il pourrait regretter ce geste.

Il se contenta de lancer un _expelliarmus_ juste assez puissant qu'elle perde son regard supérieur. Seulement, il la piégea en l'envoyant en deux vagues successives. Elle put parer la première, et la plus puissante, mais la seconde d'un niveau de sixième année, la fit s'envoler. Avant que quiconque n'ait vu quelque chose, il amortit sa chute en matelassant le sol, alors que la baguette de la jeune femme lui arrivait dans la main. Celle-ci, étonnée, se releva et vint reprendre sa baguette. Leurs doigts entrèrent en contact, et une décharge les propulsa tout deux dans les airs. Il se réceptionna d'un geste souple.

« - _Wingardium leviosa_, dit-il en visant sa camarade.

Celle-ci se retrouva bloquée dans les airs. Doucement il la fit descendre et annula le sortilège quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Ils se regardèrent étonnés. La jeune femme fut la première à détourner les yeux. L'intensité du regard du jeune homme la chamboulait. Jonathan vint les voir, leur demandant des explications. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme resta muet, analysant ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione lui raconta ce qu'elle savait. A la fin de son récit, le professeur se tourna vers son fils, attendant qu'il complète le récit. Seulement, il garda les lèvres closes, et les yeux dans le vague. Intrigué, Jonathan libéra les élèves, vu que le cours se terminait, avant d'envoyer, à contrecœur, une note au directeur sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

S'il voulait que sa famille ne soit pas trop surveillée, il devait rapporter ce genre d'incident, bien qu'il fût sûr que le directeur n'aurait aucune explication au phénomène. Grégory resta silencieux le reste de la journée, sauf quand les professeurs l'interrogeaient. Au grand étonnement de tous, il ne fit aucune faute, et récolta à lui tout seul, pas loin de cinquante points en une seule journée.

Alors que le dîner touchait à sa fin, Grégory se leva. Il sortit de la salle, sous le regard intrigué du directeur et du professeur de métamorphose, et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. En chemin, il entendit un cri contenu. Tendant l'oreille, il distingua plusieurs voix qui chuchotaient. S'approchant, il vit cinq Serpentard de septième année s'en prendre à un Poufsouffle. Son sang ne vit qu'un tour. Bien que l'élève ne fût pas de sa maison, il se mêla au groupe.

« - A cinq contre un première année ? Vous n'avez pas peur d'être battu, bande de lâches !

« - Un problème Transpetove ? On s'occupe de toi après !

« - Non, vous lâchez le première année, vous lui rendez ses effets ou _je_ m'occupe de vous, personnellement !

Hermione, qui l'avait vu partir, le suivit afin de lui parler de l'incident du matin. Lorsqu'elle le vit prendre la défense de l'élève, elle fut étonnée. Le voir faire face à cinq élèves, était impressionnant. Malgré leur nombre, Grégory avait l'air plus que sûr de gagner.

Les vert et argent laissèrent partir le jeune Poufsouffle, et firent face au Gryffondor. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui. Le rouge et or secoua la tête et se prépara au combat. Il lança un bouclier qui les isola du reste des personnes, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'y aurait aucun blessé, ainsi qu'aucune intrusion. Le groupe de cinq lança plusieurs sorts différents en même temps, et Grégory dut faire appel à tous ses réflexes pour les éviter sans mal. Alors qu'il sautait sur le côté, il lança un _stupéfix_ ainsi qu'un _aguamenti_. L'un fut touché, les autres seulement mouillés. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils combattirent ainsi sans que personne ne puisse intervenir. Lorsque le dernier fut immobilisé, le Gryffondor leva la protection et tomba sur les genoux. Il était épuisé et respirait difficilement. En effet, les Serpentard avaient lancé plusieurs _sectumsempra_ et le jeune garçon avait été touché partiellement. Hermione, qui avait suivi le combat avait vu à plusieurs reprises, quelque chose briller sous la chemise du garçon, mais quand il s'écroula sur le sol, elle le rejoignit en courant.

« - Jordan, va chercher le directeur et le professeur de Défense, dis-leur que j'ai besoin d'eux ! Dépêche-toi cria-t-elle devant le première année qui était pétrifié.

Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour et partit en courant. Quand elle fut seule, la Préfète en Chef, lança un _episkey_ sur les différentes petites blessures qu'il avait. Voyant une chaîne en or à son cou, elle tira doucement dessus, et vit une médaille représentant une sorte de licorne ailée.

« - Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Comme des pas se faisaient entendre, elle voulut prendre la médaille, mais le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Ses lunettes étaient tombées et il voyait flou, mais distinguant une silhouette, il retint son poignet et chuchota :

« - Non laisse-là moi !

Aussitôt, sa tête retomba sur le sol. La jeune femme perdit son sang-froid et hurla :

« - Grégory ! Réveille-toi !

Les professeurs arrivèrent à ce moment-là, suivit de Léanne. Celle-ci regarda son frère et porta une main à sa bouche. Jonathan se pencha sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, alors que sa fille prenait la préfète dans ses bras. Elle la calma et tout le monde suivit le directeur qui conduisait la troupe à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mme Pomfresh l'allongea sur un lit et l'ausculta. A un moment, elle fit sortir les filles le temps d'un examen complet.

« - Professeur Transpetove, déshabillez votre fils que je l'ausculte ! Et enlevez-lui sa médaille ! Elle serait gênante !

« - Je regrette, c'est impossible, le jour ou il l'a eu, il a prêté serment de ne jamais l'enlever sous peine de souffrir ! Si vous lui enlevez, vous ne pourrez pas soigner les prochains symptômes !

L'infirmière ne s'en formalisa pas, et déplaça la médaille dans le dos du garçon, alors que le directeur était étonné. Qu'elle était l'histoire de cette médaille ? Il partagea, avec Hermione une œillade intéressée. Se reprenant, il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. La jeune femme raconta tout. Quand elle eut fini, le mage observa le paravent qui cachait le jeune sauveur. Gardant ses pensées pour lui, il hocha simplement la tête avant d'aller délivrer les fautifs pour les punir. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière terminait de soigner son patient. A peine eut-elle fini qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« - On ne bouge pas jeune homme ou je vous attache au lit. Vous resterez ici cette nuit, et demain, je vérifierai votre état avant que vous alliez en cours ! Aider un enfant en difficulté, c'est une chose, lancer autant de sorts en peu de temps et mettre votre vie en danger en est une autre !

Aussitôt, elle partit et Jonathan couvrit son fils avant d'ouvrir le paravent, signe que les visites étaient autorisées. Léanne lui sauta quasiment au cou.

« - Tu m'as fait peur crétin. Quand on est arrivé, on aurait cru que tu étais mort. Toute façon, t'as pas intérêt à mourir, parce que je te jure que je vais te chercher au royaume d'Hadès, et je te tue moi-même pour m'avoir abandonnée, le menaça-t-elle sérieusement avant de lui faire un câlin.

« - J'y penserai, dit-il tout aussi sérieusement.

« - Je… Je ne dérangerai pas longtemps ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que le directeur t'attend dans son bureau dès que tu pourras sortir d'ici, intervint Hermione.

Toute la famille réunie, la regardait étrangement, aussi se sentit-elle rapidement de trop. Elle regarda Grégory afin qu'il confirme qu'il avait entendu, mais son regard était plus intense sans ses lunettes rondes aussi se perdit-elle dans un océan émeraude. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant que Jonathan tousse pour les sortir de leur transe. La jeune femme rougit et partit sans demander son reste, alors que le blessé haussait les épaules, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils parlèrent un peu, puis ils laissèrent Grégory se reposer.

Pendant ce temps, la Préfète partit à la bibliothèque. L'animal sur la médaille l'intriguait. Elle aimait à croire qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de choses, et ignorer un animal magique semblait être au-dessus de ses forces. Elle se renseigna auprès de la bibliothécaire et partit à la recherche du livre parlant des créatures magiques rares. Durant une heure, elle tourna les pages sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait exactement. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, pour la soirée, elle trouva l'animal en question. Chuchotant légèrement, elle lut :

« - Une licorne volante, de son vrai nom Phélorne, est un animal de feu. Rare, il n'en reste pas moins protégé. Très recherché pour ses propriétés magiques, il est aujourd'hui rare d'en voir à l'état naturel. En effet, la corne, lançant des jets de flammes permet notamment de donner plus de puissance à une potion sans pour autant la dénaturer. Le Phélorne symbolise la puissance et le courage. Le ministre Perceval Dietrich d'Allemagne en avait fait, durant son mandat son emblème entre 1849 et 1890. Une légende raconte que l'enfant qui sera sous la protection d'un Phélorne pourra combattre le mal à son apogée mais que le prix à payer sera lourd. Plus puissant que Merlin lui-même, il devra apprendre à gérer son pouvoir s'il ne veut pas mourir douloureusement et à petit feu, sa puissance magique le rongeant de l'intérieur !

Hermione ferma le livre et partit le ranger sur son étagère. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et rejoignit son dortoir et se coucha. Elle repensa à la force qui émanait de Grégory lors du combat et le bouclier qu'il avait formé sans bouger sa baguette. Elle s'endormit avec la promesse de tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review. Elles sont toujours les bienvenues !

Time Tell Will !

**Joyeux Halloween** à tous et bonne soirée, moi je file.


	4. Chapitre03

**Blabla de moua** : Salut tout le monde. Ravie de savoir que vous êtes aussi nombreux à me lire. Un merci tout spécial à **klaude** (Salut toi. Pour ce qui s'est à la fin du cours de défense, plus d'infos bientôt. Ouais en effet, mais heureusement les réponses aux nombreuses d'Hermione arrivent bientôt mdr. Bisous), **nouna**, **OoOXylionOoO**, **JTFLAM** (Salut. Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. James et Lily devraient parler à Léanne. Mais le feront-ils ? _That is the question_. Pour le pouvoir, bientôt plus d'infos, promis. Bisous), **ep** (Salut. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Bisous), **Ronald92**, **Charlotte** (Salut miss. Comme tu vois, je continue. J'arrêterais qu'à l'épilogue, pas avant mdr. Bisous), **BobMarley07Be**, **fumiko-malefoy** et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

Et merci à **BobMarley07Be** pour ses corrections.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

**A ****retenir** : Grégory Transpetove (Harry Potter)

Laurèen Transpetove (Lily Potter)

Jonatan Transpetove (James Potter)

Léanne Transpetove (Léanne Potter)

**Et désolée pour ceux et celles qui ont lu le mauvais chapitre.**

**Chapitre**** 04 **

L'ambiance au château était plus détendue. En effet, les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Comme le directeur n'avait pas organisé d'évènement spécial, la plupart des élèves se faisaient une joie de rentrer chez eux. Parmi eux, Hermione Granger. Elle n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis presqu'un an, puisque durant les vacances d'été, ils avaient été pris par plusieurs conférences, ne voyant leur fille unique, que quelques heures par semaine. Aussi était-elle pressée que le Poudlard express parte vers Londres.

Pour le moment, Grégory se leva comme tous les jours à six heures du matin. Il rejoignit sa sœur dans la salle commune. C'était leur rendez-vous quotidien. Quand ils s'étaient aperçus qu'on les espionnait, et que certains, disons Hermione, commençaient à comprendre leur langue, ils avaient changé leurs heures de rendez-vous. Léanne était sur le canapé face au feu et se réchauffait.

« - Ce château est une véritable usine à courant d'air, dit-elle pour seule salutation.

« - Carrément ! Alors comment va ?

« - Bien mais je me fais du souci pour mon frère. Il est de plus en plus seul ! Et certaines rumeurs commencent à courir. Je sais que tu te fiches de ce qu'on pense de toi, mais écoute au moins ce que je vais te dire, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Voilà, comme tu as repoussé, paraît-il, Lavande et Parvati, elles pensent toutes les deux que tu es homo ! C'est la rumeur principale ! Il y en a d'autres, lancées par ton serviteur, qui dit que tu as une copine en Espagne. Mione fait même croire qu'elle t'a vu embrasser une fille à la dernière sortie Pré-Au-Lard ! bien que personne ne sache que tu n'y es encore jamais allé !

« - Les filles, soupira-t-il. Ecoute Léanne, laisse donc croire que je suis homo, je m'en fiche ! Elles peuvent bien raconter ce qu'elles veulent, la vérité est simple ! La seule personne qui m'ait parlé en dehors de toi, est Hermione. Et encore, dès qu'elle ne parle plus de cours, je stoppe la conversation ! Je n'ai donc jamais rembarré de filles, ok ?

« - Très bien, très bien ! Dis-moi, tu sais si on rentre à la maison cette année ?

« - Je ne pense pas ! Papa m'a dit hier, que maman allait passer du temps au château !

Ils se regardèrent sans parler, et soupirèrent. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes où Léanne put à loisir voir son frère rire ou faire des mimiques. Il était en train de loucher et, tout en tirant la langue, se mit à pousser de drôles de cris, quand il se stoppa d'un coup. Remettant ses lunettes, il se leva, embrassa sa sœur, et sortit de la salle commune. Soupirant, la jeune femme fit face à l'intrus.

« - Salut Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ?

« - Bien, et toi ?

« - Fatiguée !

« - Dis-moi j'ai rêvé ou je viens de voir ton frère, le coffre-fort congelé, comme dit Lavande, faire le pitre ?

« - Non, non ! Il aime bien rire et s'amuser mais jamais devant les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas ! Bon, je vais manger !

Aussitôt, elle se leva, et accompagnée de la rouquine se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione, et salua, de loin son père. Pour sa part, la jeune Weasley racontait la scène qu'elle avait vu peu de temps avant. La Préfète en Chef, la regarda en riant, tentant d'imaginer le jeune homme entrain de sourire ou même rire, quand son regard se figea. En effet, le courrier venait d'arriver. Elle paya le hibou qui lui apporta la Gazette sans y prêter plus d'attention que ça. Elle continua à manger, quand elle vit Grégory se lever d'un bond. Abandonnant son repas, elle l'observa. Il avait le visage dur. Se penchant à l'oreille de sa sœur, il parla rapidement en espagnol, si bien que la brunette ne comprit rien. Avant de partir, il fixa sa camarade de classe quelques instants, s'assurant qu'elle ne savait rien.

« - Tu devrais lire le journal, dit-il en la fixant avant d'ajouter sombrement, je… J'espère me tromper !

Aussitôt, il fit un signe au professeur, et sortit. Celui-ci suivit le mouvement et rejoignit sa fille. Pour sa part, Hermione ne comprenait pas. « Pourquoi espère-t-il se tromper ? Bon Mione, si tu n'ouvres pas ton exemplaire, tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi ! » Sur ses bonnes paroles, elle le prit et lut la première page.

**ATTAQUE SURPRISE CHEZ LES MOLDUS DANS LA BANLIEUE DE LONDRES !**

_Hier soir, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, alors que la plupart des moldus rentraient chez eux, par la voie rapide, un groupe de Mangemorts a transplané. Ils se sont faufilés entre les voitures, tuant tout le monde sur leur passage et incendiant les moyens de locomotion. A l'heure ou ces lignes sont imprimées, nous ignorons encore le nombre de victimes ainsi que leur identité. Nous vous tiendrons au courant avec une édition spéciale dans le courant de la journée._

Hermione regarda l'article ainsi que la photo, qui l'accompagnait. Elle crut à un moment, reconnaître la voiture de sa voisine, mais l'image étant floue, elle n'en fut pas sûre. Haussant les épaules, elle se leva et partit en cours. Le vendredi était le jour le moins chargé. En effet, ils n'avaient que Métamorphose, puis Soins aux Créatures magiques pour le matin, avant de terminer avec deux heures de botanique l'après-midi.

La journée passa lentement, pour la jeune femme qui appréhendait l'édition spéciale. Lorsqu'au soir, elle s'assit à table, elle avait un nœud à l'estomac. Elle ne mangea rien, se contentant comme plusieurs, de regarder le plafond magique. Les hiboux arrivèrent et chacun alla déposer son dû avant de partir. La jeune femme, ouvrit fébrilement l'exemplaire. Elle lut l'article entier, et passa directement à la liste des victimes. Elle crut mourir lorsqu'elle vit le nom de ses deux parents dans la liste de morts. Etant trop pour elle, elle se leva et partit en courant. Intrigué, Grégory prit l'exemplaire abandonné, et lut. Sans rien dire, il se leva de table, comme si toute cette souffrance ne le touchait pas, et partit. Seule Léanne nota, sans comprendre pourquoi, les épaules de son frère s'affaisser. Il entra dans la tour Gryffondor et monta se coucher. Dans son lit, il pensa à la jeune femme. Il l'avait entendu parler durant toute la semaine, de ses retrouvailles avec ses parents. Il se doutait qu'elle devait pleurer à l'heure qu'il était, mais ne songea pas à la consoler. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses mots.

_Flash-back_

_Hermione inspira un bon coup, afin de se calmer, et d'une voix qu'elle supposait relativement calme, déclara : _

_« - Très bien, si tu veux que je te fiche la paix, je ne t'ennuierai pas ! Reste dans ton coin, je m'en contrefiche après tout, j'ai des amis sur qui compter et quelqu'un avec qui partager mes peines !_

_Fin du flash-back_

Se dégoûtant de lui-même de la laisser seule, il se leva et prit la carte des Maraudeurs. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, il la chercha. Comme elle était dans son dortoir, il se cacha derrière cette excuse pour ne pas lui parler. Au contraire, il descendit et partit lire à la bibliothèque.

Après deux heures de lecture intensive, Mme Pince le mit dehors. Il la salua et partit après avoir rangé son livre, et voulut rentrer. Seulement, il préféra aller dans la tour d'astronomie. Tout en s'y rendant, il songea à l'attaque de la veille. Il s'en voulait. Après tout, il connaissait la prophétie qui le liait au Mage noir. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait attaqué. Il n'avait qu'à le défier, et tout serait réglé. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr d'être assez puissant. Et puis, il voulait connaître certains sorts oubliés avant de se battre, afin d'avoir quelques bottes de réserve. Alors qu'il arrivait au dernier étage, il regarda les quelques étoiles qui n'étaient pas cachées par les nuages et s'évada quelques instants de ce monde de souffrances. Entendant des pas, il sortit rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et se cacha. Il était face à la porte, aussi fut-il étonné de voir la Préfète en Chef. Elle avança, comme une automate jusqu'au bord de la tour. Ne voulant pas la déranger, il resta caché, sans bouger, attendant de connaître la suite des évènements.

La jeune femme se pencha légèrement et s'appuya sur la pierre froide pour pleurer. Le son qu'elle produisit réduisit le cœur de Grégory en morceau. Il ne comprenait d'où lui venait cette soudaine compassion envers sa camarade. La jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux au sol. Les bras en croix sur la margelle de la tour, elle posa sa tête dessus. Son corps était secoué de sanglots de plus en plus violents. Le garçon crut qu'elle allait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il l'écouta murmurer, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait, durant une demi-heure. D'un coup, son attitude l'inquiéta. Elle se releva et parla aux étoiles. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait qu'un pyjama blanc léger. Il eut froid pour elle quand il vit son débardeur et son short. Il l'observa monter sur le rebord et écarter les bras tout en continuant son monologue avec les étoiles. Craignant pour la suite, des évènements, il sortit de sous sa cape et s'approcha d'elle. Il la cintra à la taille, au moment où elle se laissait tomber en avant. Il la déposa au sol, et cria :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire petite sotte ? Tu n'es pas au courant que la vie est précieuse ! Si tu fais ça, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance !

« - Lâche-moi Transpetove, tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! Ne me juge pas !

« - Je sais que tu es intelligente, que tu aimes apprendre, que tu lis souvent, et que tes parents sont morts dans l'attaque d'hier, alors que tu devais passer tes vacances de Noël avec eux ! Où sont tes prétendus amis ? Ceux à qui, tu peux raconter tes peines, la provoqua-t-il.

« - Ils ne comprendraient pas ! Et toi non plus ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait d'être orphelin, de ne plus avoir personnes pour veiller sur toi. Alors laisse-moi faire ce dont j'ai envie. Personne ne me regrettera !

Aussitôt, elle courut vers le bord de la tour d'où elle sauta avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste. Sans réfléchir, il prit sa médaille dans ses mains, et hurla :

« - Daragone !

Aussitôt, la médaille se détacha et une majestueuse licorne ailée apparut dans un rayon de lumière blanche. Elle prit Grégory sur son dos et piqua vers le sol. Le jeune homme avait appris depuis longtemps que les Phélornes étaient télépathes aussi il ne pensa qu'à sauver la jeune femme. Le comprenant, l'animal fila à toute vitesse. S'accrochant à l'animal avec ses jambes, il prit la main d'Hermione et l'attira contre lui. Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le parc. Grégory demanda à Daragone de les reconduire au sommet de la tour.

Quand ce fut fait, il posa sa camarade au sol. Ouvrant les yeux, elle cria de peur quand elle vit l'animal, avant de la regarder en détail. Elle était aussi blanche qu'une licorne. Sa corne avait quelques reflets rouges et noirs, tout comme ses ailes. Mais ce qui étonna le plus la jeune femme était cette impression de sécurité, de puissance et de courage qui émanait d'elle.

Le jeune homme toucha sa chaîne et le Phélorne disparut après un hochement de tête, laissant place à une médaille en or au cou du garçon. Perdue, Hermione regarda l'endroit où se trouvait l'animal une seconde plus tôt et le jeune homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, alternativement, cherchant à comprendre. Seulement, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de tout analyser et lui prenant le bras, il commença à le reconduire à la tour, après avoir récupéré sa cape. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils entendirent les pas du concierge. En un tour de main, il prit la jeune femme contre lui et les cacha sous sa cape. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes.

S'approchant doucement, Hermione ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celle entrouverte du garçon. Ne sachant comment réagir, il la laissa faire, savourant ce contact. Se noyant sous la sensation que le baiser lui procurait, il l'imita et répondit à l'étreinte. D'abord surprise, Hermione, s'accrocha à son cou et leur échange devint rapidement passionné, chacun voulant dominer l'autre. Ils en oublièrent le concierge qui passa son chemin, n'entendant pas les soupirs des deux élèves. D'un coup, Grégory les fit pivoter et la jeune femme se retrouva bloquée entre le mur et le corps du jeune homme.

Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils rougirent. Gregory toussa afin de reprendre contenance et après avoir rangé sa cape, termina sa marche vers la tour Gryffondor. Il lui donna le mot de passe et chacun monta dans son dortoir, bien qu'Hermione ait son appartement en colocation avec le Serpentard.

De son côté, le rouge et or ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il ne contrôlait plus son propre corps, et c'est quelque chose qui, bien qu'il ait apprécié l'échange, le dérangeait. Il détestait ne pas avoir de prise sur les évènements. Comme il était plus de minuit, il se coucha sans bruit. Au bout d'une demi-heure, à repenser à ce baiser, il se leva. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, seulement aucun ne l'avait autant bouleversé. Il se souvenait des quelques baisers échangés, notamment en Espagne avec Rosalina, son premier amour. Seulement ils n'étaient rien comparés à celui-là ! Il y avait cette passion, ce désir, ce besoin qui lui avait brûlé la peau. Fermant les yeux, il sentit encore le corps de la Préfète contre le sien, la joie qu'il avait ressentit, mais aussi le désir de ne la partager avec personne. Il soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Ravivant le feu, quasiment éteint, il se promit d'en parler à son père, dès le lendemain. Il commença à lire, un livre emprunté sur une des tables quand une personne descendit du dortoir des filles. Il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende parler.

« - Tu n'arrives pas non plus à dormir ?

Il releva la tête vivement et aperçut la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvée, par deux fois.

« - Pour être franc, tel que tu me vois, je suis profondément endormi dans mon lit, dit-il amusé avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« - Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps alors, je ne voudrais pas te réveiller !

Il esquissa un sourire et la regarda s'approcher de lui. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et plongea ses yeux dans le feu crépitant. Grégory tenta de poursuivre sa lecture mais la présence de la jeune femme l'en empêchait. Il sentait sa tristesse et elle le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il referma le livre en soupirant, et la fixant, il dit :

« - Alors ?

« - Alors quoi ?

« - Pourquoi voulais-tu mourir ?

« - A ton avis ? Je suis orpheline, je n'ai plus mes parents et aucun revenu ! Je ne pourrai pas garder la maison ou j'ai grandi et les meubles que mon grand-père a fabriqué de ses mains expertes, vont être vendu à droite à gauche, leur cabinet de dentiste racheté, et je vais devoir m'occuper de tout ça alors que j'y connais rien ! Sans compter leur enterrement bientôt et le fait que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule de ma vie. Je ne leur ai même pas dit à quel point je les aimais, sur le quai de la gare. Je leur en voulais trop de m'avoir zappé durant l'été ! Si j'avais su, je les aurais pris dans mes bras, et les aurais serré très fort ! Au lieu de ça, je leur ai simplement, dit « A bientôt, je vous écrirai », finit-elle en pleurant.

Ne résistant pas, il s'approcha et, à genoux devant elle, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura sur son épaule s'agrippant à son tee-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Lentement, il se leva et s'assit contre-elle. Lorsqu'au bout, d'une demi-heure, elle se calma, il la regarda.

« - Ecoute, tes parents ne sont peut-être plus sur Terre, mais ils resteront toujours ici, dit-il en posant sa main sur le cœur d'Hermione. Et puis, tu as tes amis, et l'équipe professorale pour te soutenir ! Et si jamais, un jour, tu as besoin de parler, je serai là. D'accord ? A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit ! Je t'en fais la promesse. Que je brûle dans les flammes de l'Enfer jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité si jamais je venais à rompre ce serment !

Elle lui sourit, avant de rougir. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient si proches, ils s'étaient embrassés, et la jeune femme ne savait qu'en penser. Ils fixèrent tous deux les flammes de la cheminée, puis au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se leva.

« - Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et commença partir alors qu'il la regardait monter. Elle redescendit presqu'aussitôt. Dansant un pied sur l'autre, elle dit :

« - Je … Merci pour tout à l'heure et pour avoir été là ! Sans toi, je … Enfin bon, merci pour tout !

« - Aucun problème, mais promets-moi de ne pas récidiver, que ce soit à l'aide de cachets, d'objets tranchants, de baignoire remplie d'eau ou d'autres méthodes quelles qu'elles soient !

« - Je te le promets, sourit-elle avant d'ajouter, que je brûle dans les flammes de l'Enfer jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité si jamais je venais à rompre ce serment !

Il n'ajouta rien, et elle monta se coucher. Il suivit peu de temps après, avec la sensation étrange, que ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit allait avoir des répercussions sur sa vie de tous les jours.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pour ma part, je sais pas trop ! A la base, ça ne devait se passer comme ça. Daragone n'aurait jamais du devenir vivante, et ils ne devaient pas s'embrasser, mais bon, j'adore quand même toute la scène. Surtout le baiser :p Dites-moi ce que vous en penser en reviews ! Même les plus mauvaises critiques seront acceptées :p (En espérant qu'il n'y en ait pas trop)

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	5. Chapitre04

**Blabla de moua** : Salut à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée. Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre que certains ont eu le temps de lire puisque je me suis trompée la dernière fois mdr. Merci cependant à **OoOXylionOoO**, **nouna**, **JTFLAM** (Salut toi. Euh ouais, ils ont découvert leur âme-sœurs reste à savoir s'ils vont l'accepter, surtout Harry quoi mdr. Pour ce qui est de l'héritage de Hermione, je préfère passer sous silence vu que je n'y connais pas grand-chose mdr. Bisous), **klaude** (Salut toi. Pour Daragone, on va la revoir, rassure-toi. Quant à la conversation Harry-James, j'y réfléchis. Mais franchement je crois pas que je vais fa retranscrire. Mdr Désolée. Bisous), **ronald92**, **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Merci pour tes mots. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **charl2ne**, **Sheila79**, **Best280** (Salut. Merci pour tes mots, ils me touchent. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix. Bisous) et **fumiko-malefoy**, pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

Merci à **BobMarley07Be** pour ses corrections.

**A retenir** : Grégory Transpetove (Harry Potter)

Laurèen Transpetove (Lily Potter)

Jonatan Transpetove (James Potter)

Léanne Transpetove (Léanne Potter)

Sébastien Balnerro (Sirius Black)

**Chapitre 05**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il fut surpris de voir les lits faits, et les bagages fermées. Il haussa un sourcil avant de se souvenirs que la plupart partaient. Il bâilla, et partit se laver. Lorsqu'il revint, Neville, Seamus, et Dean lui dirent au revoir et lui souhaitèrent de passer de bonnes fêtes de fins d'années. Il en fit de même avant de descendre lentement. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, et comme ils étaient en vacances, ils avaient l'autorisation de s'habiller comme bon leur semblait. Aussi fit-il sensation avec son jeans légèrement baggy et son pull col roulé blanc qui faisait ressortir le bronzage naturel de sa peau. Il salua sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras en s'asseyant sur un des canapés de la pièce. Léanne s'y blottit avec joie, appréciant qu'il s'ouvre enfin au monde. Ginny les regarda surprise de le voir avoir des gestes tendres et lui envoya un sourire charmeur. Il ne réagit pas, et fixa les fenêtres en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as Greg ?

« - Daragone, dit-il pour seule réponse.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle en saurait plus, plus tard. Elle allait lui poser une question quand elle sentit le cœur de son frère, accélérer. Se tournant vers lui, elle le vit fixer le dortoir des filles. Faisant de même, elle sourit quand elle vit Hermione s'approcher d'eux. La préfète embrassa sa meilleure amie, puis s'approcha gênée d'eux. Léanne décida de ne pas bouger, obligeant la jeune femme à se pencher pour lui faire la bise. Elle eut un temps de réaction avant de se contenter de saluer oralement son frère. Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête en prononçant son prénom.

« - Bon, tu as été manger, petit monstre ?

« - Non, répondit Léanne pas surprise plus que ça de ce surnom.

« - Bon allons-y, alors !

Aussitôt, il se leva et tendit la main à sa sœur. Celle-ci la prit et se plaça dans ses bras, avant de regarder ses deux amies.

« - Vous venez les filles ?

« - Je vous accompagne seulement quelques minutes, les calèches partent dans dix minutes, prévint la jeune Weasley.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre, et trois d'entre eux finirent par descendre un étage alors que la dernière se dirigeait vers le hall. Ils s'assirent à la table des rouge et or, quasiment vide où ils se restaurèrent avant de parler. Du moins pour les filles, Grégory, se contentant d'écouter ce qu'il considérait comme du babillage. A un moment, il fixa la table professorale et quand il vit son père se lever, il l'imita.

« - Les filles, je vous laisse !

Aussitôt, il sortit, et rejoignit Jonathan.

« - Papa, je peux te parler ? C'est assez urgent !

« - Bien, suis-moi !

Ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements du professeur. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le garçon lui parla d'abord de l'incident, avec Daragone, qu'il avait dû révéler pour sauver une jeune femme, puis quand ils eurent décidé de demander de garder ça secret, le jeune homme lui raconta, la suite des évènements. Jonathan l'écouta sagement, et quand son fils eut terminé, il rit.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas la-dedans ?

« - Ma réaction ! Et puis tout, j'y ai pas mal réfléchit. Depuis l'incident dans ton cours, je sens comme un lien nous relier elle et moi !

« - Et si tu me racontais enfin ce qui s'était passé ?

Grégory soupira puis lui expliqua le combat qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme, la décharge, et leurs vols planés. Il lui fit même la liste des sorts employés, puis dévia sur l'impression que son cœur avait eu en l'entendant pleurer et sa soudaine compassion. Il relia tout ça à la décharge qu'il avait ressentit et relia le baiser au reste.

« - Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une attirance d'ado en manque, soupira-t-il, seulement, je n'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir, elle a eut sa dose pour le moment, non ?

« - Ecoute ! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, dis-le-lui ! Hermione est une jeune femme intelligente elle comprendra que tu as besoin de temps !

Grégory ne comprit pas pourquoi son père parlait de temps, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Ils ressortirent tous les deux et cherchèrent la Préfète en Chef. Ils la trouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils allaient lui parler quand ils remarquèrent une troisième personne, avec Léanne et elle.

« - Maman, s'exclama le jeune homme en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

« - Je ne savais pas que je te manquais à ce point mon chéri, rit Laurèen.

Elle alla embrasser son mari, quand son fils l'eut libéré. Se tournant vers le dortoir elle dit :

« - Regardez qui je vous amène !

Aussitôt elle siffla. Un chien noir déboula comme un fou en remuant la queue.

« - Patmol, s'exclamèrent les garçons.

« - Comment ça va, mon gros patapouf, demanda le jeune homme en souriant franchement.

Pour toute réponse, le chien aboya plusieurs fois, avant de sauter sur l'adolescent pour lui lécher consciencieusement la figure, quand ils furent allongés sur le sol.

« - La vache, t'as une haleine de chien, mon gros, se moqua le jeune homme.

Il se releva et monta se laver le visage. Lorsqu'il revint, tout le monde était assis. Jonathan et Laurèen sur un canapé, le chien à leur pied, les deux filles sur des fauteuils.

« - Hermione, tu pourrais nous suivre, s'il te plait ! Avec Grégory, nous devons te parler !

Etrangement, tout le monde se leva, et le professeur les guida jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il demanda un salon confortable, et comme d'habitude, ce fut au-delà de ses espérances. La salle était chaleureuse et accueillante, une bon feu de cheminée assurant la chaleur, et divers canapés et fauteuils parsemaient la pièce. Sur une table au fond, étaient disposés des tasses de chocolats chaud ainsi que des gâteaux. Chacun s'assit et le père de la fratrie parla.

« - Voilà, Grégory m'a raconté votre aventure d'hier, et j'aimerais te demander une faveur !

« - Laquelle ?

« - Voilà Daragone doit rester secrète. Il ne faut en parler à personne ni même la mentionner dans un journal intime ou autre ! Est-ce clair ?

« - Je… oui, bien sûr, acquiesça la jeune femme.

« - Mais alors, tu connais le secret de Har…

« - De Daragone seulement Léanne, interrompit son père. Rien de plus, et je veux que ça reste comme ça, est-ce clair ?

« - Oui papa !

« - Attendez, pourquoi as-tu appelé Daragone Greg ? Je t'ai pourtant expliqué que c'était uniquement en cas de force majeure !

« - C'était le cas, mam' je te jure. Hermione était assise sur la margelle, et quand je suis arrivé, je lui ai fait peur, et elle a basculé du mauvais côté. J'ai simplement empêché sa mort, édulcora-t-il.

Laurèen sut que son fils mentait mais fit comme si elle croyait à cette histoire. Un rapide coup d'œil à son mari, lui confirma qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Léanne surprit ce regard, ainsi que celui que son frère partageait avec ses parents, et se sentit exclue. Elle décida de sortir de la pièce prétextant une course urgente à faire. Le garçon fit de même mais les prévint qu'il allait dans le parc. Il fut rejoint rapidement par Hermione.

« - Je … Merci, pour avoir caché à tes parents la vérité !

« - Pour être franc, j'ai tout raconté à mon père, j'avais besoin de certains éclaircissements et à l'heure où je te parle, il est entrain de tout raconter, à maman et au chien accessoirement ! Je n'ai pas voulus dire la vérité devant Léanne. Je me dis, que c'est à toi de lui en parler, tu es son amie, avant d'être la mienne !

« - Je suis ton amie ?

« - Et bien, dans le sens ou on se parle sans se lancer de sorts, et que je t'ai promis d'être là si tu en avais besoin, je crois que oui ! Bien que j'ignore encore quelle est l'étendue de mes tâches !

« - Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis ? Tu me fais marcher, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Une ! Une fois ! Elle s'appelait Rosalina. Elle était espagnole. J'avais quatorze ans, et j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour elle. D'ailleurs, j'aurais tout fait pour elle. Elle était tellement, attachante, drôle, intelligente, l'esprit vif, et tout. On est resté amis, trois mois, puis on est sortis ensemble, jusqu'au mois de mai, jour de l'accident. Lors d'un match de Quidditch, un Cognard avait été piégé. Dès qu'il l'eut touché, il a explosé avec une force incroyable. Il y a eu du sang sur la moitié du terrain et des tribunes. Je me souviens qu'il y avait des cris, tout le monde courait, sauf moi. Je restais là sans bouger, fixant l'endroit où deux minutes plus tôt elle volait. Lentement, j'ai rejoint le terrain où j'ai vu des morceaux d'elle un peu partout. C'était écœurant ! Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus réitéré l'expérience, une fois m'a suffit !

« - Je suis désolé, dit-elle. C'est pour ça que tu es si solitaire ?

« - Entre autres ! Tu sais, je ne veux pas t'énerver mais, c'est vrai que tu ne connais de moi que ce que je veux montrer, et c'est très bien ainsi. Il y a beaucoup de facteurs qui font que je suis comme je suis !

« - Bon, alors je vais te guider dans ton rôle d'ami. Alors d'abord, tu dois être là quand tes amis ne vont pas bien ! Les consoler, avoir des gestes d'affection envers eux et leur faire confiance ! Enfin principalement, après chacun agit selon son caractère !

« - Bon ça va, je n'ai pas trop de choses à faire, c'est jouable ! Mais pour la confiance, je suis désolé mais ça se gagne ! La mienne n'est jamais acquise. Seule ma famille l'a sans limite !

« - Ah bon ? Tes amis seront toujours en pleins tests ?

« - Oui enfin non, pas dans le sens ou ils auront perpétuellement une épreuve du feu à passer, mais vois-tu, mon père a eu un ami pendant dix ans, et celui-ci l'a trahi donc j'en tire les bonnes leçons. Rare seront ceux qui auront la mienne !

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas spécial Noël. Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, ils avaient décidé de n'être qu'amis pour le moment, mettant le baiser sur le compte de l'égarement. Hermione se promit de ne le raconter à personne, tout comme Daragone.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, les cadeaux apparurent sur leurs lits. Chacun déballa le sien et y trouva des objets qu'il chérissait. Pour Hermione, ce fut dur, savoir que jamais ses parents ne verraient les présents qu'elle avait acheté pour eux. Le petit-déjeuner fut agréable, les professeurs se mêlant aux élèves restant. La famille Transpetove, Hermione, et quelques autres allèrent faire une partie de boules de neige.

Une heure plus tard, la plupart étaient rentrés se réchauffer. Jonathan, Laurèen, Grégory, Léanne et Hermione restèrent dehors et firent du patin à glace sur le lac. A un moment, les deux adultes et Grégory s'arrêtèrent. Rejoignant ses parents, il dit :

« - Vous sentez aussi, cette odeur ?

« - Oui, on y va. Léanne, emmène Patmol et Hermione dans la tour Gryffondor, on vous y rejoint bientôt, dit Jonathan avant de s'élancer vers le nord.

« - Ecoute, rentre si tu veux, moi je vais voir ce qui se passe, dit la rouquine.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête avant de les suivre à une distance raisonnable. Elles se cachèrent derrière un buisson et Léanne intima le silence à l'animal. Regardant devant eux, ils virent que les trois s'étaient arrêtés sous les fenêtres du directeur.

« - Avada kedavra, hurla une voix.

Les filles virent le sort vert sortir par la fenêtre, et le directeur bascula en arrière. Elles fermèrent les yeux pensant qu'il allait mourir mais les rouvrirent quand elles entendirent trois cris simultanés.

« - Daragone, protège le directeur !

« - Cornedrue, en renfort !

« - Laïssa, en avant ma belle !

Léanne vit avec stupéfaction, apparaître une licorne ailée, un cerf et une licorne blanche. Le phélorne s'envola et réceptionna le directeur avant de devenir invisible. Lorsqu'une silhouette se pencha pour vérifier l'état de sa victime, elle jura. D'un agile mouvement de poignet, Jonathan le fit tomber doucement à lui, pour voir qui attaquait l'école. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, le professeur déclara :

« - Tu vois Lil' avec Siri, on avait raison, Rogue n'est pas fréquentable !

Sur ses mots, les trois sorciers lui envoyèrent un sort. Jonathan le fit souffrir, Laurèen lui lança le _confundo_, et Grégory lui lança plusieurs sorts d'eau afin qu'il soit gelé jusqu'aux os, au point d'en tomber malade avant de le stupéfixer ! Les animaux qui avaient disparu, revinrent, accompagnés du directeur. Celui-ci commença par lancer un _Impedimenta_ sur l'ancien maître des potions, et réécrit l'histoire. Il se chargea ensuite de supprimer quelques souvenirs, et d'en modifier d'autre. Quand ce fut fait, il lança un sort et le directeur des Serpentard, se vit jeter de Poudlard avec tous ses effets, tandis que les trois rappelaient leurs protecteurs. Se tournant vers ses sauveurs, il leur demanda de venir dans son bureau. Une fois en haut, il les remercia et proposa à Laurèen de prendre le poste du professeur.

« - Simplement le temps que je trouve une personne qualifiée, assura-t-il.

« - C'est d'accord, mais je vous préviens, je ne favoriserai pas les Serpentards !

« - Je ne vous le demande pas, assura le directeur, après tout, Minerva ne favorise pas les Gryffondor.

Ils réglèrent quelques détails, et sortir prévenir leurs filles. Grégory sourit quand il les vit essoufflées. Naturellement, elles demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. Jonatan le raconta bien qu'il sache qu'elles avaient assisté à toute la scène et Laurèen annonça la nouvelle aux filles. Celle-ci lui sautèrent au cou et Léanne se surprit à être pressée de retourner en cours.

Voilà, j'après que vous avez aimé. Moi j'ai apprécié bien que la fin euh moyen. J'ai du faire court dans la longueur puisque sinon ça aurait été trop étalé ! Bon finalement, mon chapitre me plait ainsi. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews. Moi je vais me coucher. Deux chapitres en quatre heures, j'ai le cerveau en bouillis !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	6. Chapitre05

**Blabla de moua** : Salut à tous. Désolée de poster si tard. Sans plus tarder le nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée de ne pas répondre à chacun d'entre vous personnellement. Promis je me rattrape sur le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture et merci à **BobMarley07Be** pour ses corrections !

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

**Chapitre 06 **

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Grégory eut une drôle d'impression. Faisant fi, il sortit de son lit, et se prépara. Quand ce fut fait, il descendit, et croisa les sept personnes qui étaient restées. Embrassant sa sœur, il salua son amie, et leur proposa d'aller se restaurer. La rouquine stoppa aussitôt son activité, et fut la première dehors.

« - Ta sœur est toujours comme ça ?

« - Oui ! Je crois qu'elle est pressée d'être à demain pour revoir ses amis !

« - Et oui, avant dernière journée de vacances ! D'ailleurs à ce propos, je voulais savoir, si je pouvais vous parler à tous, à ta famille, j'entends, dans la journée, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire !

« - Pas de problème ! Je transmettrai !

Sans un mot de plus, ils s'assirent à la table et mangèrent. La jeune femme prévint son amie, tandis qu'il allait à la table professorale. Il expliqua la requête d'Hermione, et les deux acceptèrent. Alors qu'il retournait à sa place, quelques hiboux vinrent déposer leur journal. Chacun paya, et les deux filles continuèrent de parler. Pour sa part, Grégory, vit un mot qui l'intrigua. Le titre parlait de Harry Potter. Avec appréhension il l'ouvrit.

**La famille de Harry Potter, est vivante. **

« - Nom d'un dragon, jura-t-il.

Il leva les yeux et vit tout le monde lire son exemplaire. Les deux filles le regardaient intriguées. A côté de l'article, il y avait une photo de lui et de sa famille. Il lut rapidement et apprit que Rogue en avait parlé à la presse. Il souffla d'impatience quand il vit tout le monde le dévisager. Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, avant que la plupart des filles viennent le voir.

« - Harry Potter, questionna une jeune Serdaigle.

« - C'est vraiment toi, demanda une autre.

Intriguée, Hermione prit son exemplaire, et observa son ami, d'une drôle de manière. Elle voulut parler, seulement, Jonathan et Laurèen arrivèrent.

« - Léanne, Harry, rendez-vous ou vous savez !

Aussitôt, ils s'en allèrent suivit de leurs enfants. Ils durent courir afin de pouvoir arriver les appartements des professeurs. Harry, quant à lui, prit sa sœur par le poignet et la fit entrer dans un passage secret. Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, ils en sortirent et rejoignirent leurs parents. A peine furent-ils assis, que Laurèen parla.

« - Bon faites vos bagages, on part ce soir !

« - Non, dirent les deux enfants en même temps avant que Harry reprenne, maman réfléchis, ou veux-tu qu'on aille ? Le monde Sorcier est au courant à présent ! On ne pourra pas vivre cachés ! Et je veux terminer ma scolarité à Poudlard ! Hermione a besoin de nous ! De toute façon, je suis majeur, donc je décide de rester !

« - Et moi aussi ! S'il vous plait ! Je me plais ici ! On est heureux ! Tant pis, on a été découvert, mais ce n'est pas si grave ! Après tout, Poudlard est très bien protégé !

La discussion dura presque deux heures. Finalement, Jonathan décida d'aller consulter le directeur. Il ordonna à tout le monde de rester ici, le temps qu'il revienne, et Harry lui tendit sa cape d'invisibilité. Le père sourit et s'en recouvrant, avant de sortir. Il discuta longuement avec le directeur, cherchant une solution, seulement, l'érudit eut un argument choc.

« - James, réfléchis ! Si ta famille et toi partez maintenant, Voldemort va vous poursuivre. Tout le monde connaît votre apparence, et puis Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre ! Restez ici, et continuez à enseigner, sous votre véritable identité ! Je vais actionner une nouvelle protection. A partir de maintenant, toute personne qui voudra entrer dans Poudlard, se verra obligée de décliner son identité. De plus un charme, qui supprime tous les enchantements et potions va être lancé autour du domaine ! Vous y serez en sécurité ! Bien sûr, il faudra annoncer votre retour aux élèves, mais nous verrons ça plus tard ! Et dites-vous que vous n'avez pas à vous justifier !

« - Mais comment Rogue a-t-il pu faire pour se souvenir de notre existence ! Je croyais que vous aviez modifié sa mémoire !

« - Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, il a du en parler à Tom avant ou le noter quelque part ! J'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas vérifier ses effets avant de les lui rendre, et je m'en excuse !

James acquiesça et sortit, quelques minutes plus tard. Il rejoignit sa famille et leur expliqua la marche à suivre. Harry et Léanne sautèrent de joie, heureux de rester. Ils sortirent donc, et allèrent dans la tour Gryffondor ou la préfète en chef se trouvait. Harry craignit un instant qu'elle lui en veuille de lui avoir caché son identité, puis se ravisa. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'elle ne connaissait de lui que ce qu'il consentait à lui montrer. La jeune femme était assise sur un fauteuil et lisait tranquillement. Elle leva la tête quand elle les aperçut et leur sourit doucement.

« - Hermione ? D'après Harry, tu voulais nous voir ?

« - Je … oui, dit-elle en fermant son livre. Je voulais vous remercier, tous, ajouta-t-elle quand ils furent assis, de m'avoir soutenue, et aidée ! Et pour ça, j'ai demandé au directeur s'il m'autorisait à aller à Pré-au-Lard, et … voilà !

Sur ces mots, elle agita sa baguette, et plusieurs cadeaux apparurent. Patmol reçut un véritable morceau de bœuf légèrement cuit, et baignant dans de la sauce italienne, sur les conseils de Harry. James eut un livre de sortilège, et Lily un pendentif. Léanne reçut elle, un nécessaire à dessiner, qui était la passion de la jeune femme. Seul Harry reçut un livre vierge d'une dizaine de page. Il le regarda étonné.

« - C'est un livre du souvenir, expliqua-t-elle. Comme je sais que tu lis beaucoup, je me suis dit qu'au lieu de t'acheter un livre que tu risquais déjà d'avoir, celui-là serait parfait. Il te permet de lire n'importe quel livre que tu as déjà lu ! Par exemple, dit-elle en le prenant, j'aimerais lire l'Histoire de Poudlard !

Aussitôt, le livre trembla et se mit à grossir. En quelques secondes, il fut aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire moldu. Harry lut le titre « L'histoire de Poudlard » Impressionné, il remercia la jeune femme, et partit le ranger dans ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, Léanne, s'approcha d'elle.

« - Dis-moi, toi ! Tu ne serais pas un peu raide amoureuse de mon frère ?

« - Nous sommes amis, Léanne ! C'est tout !

Sur ces mots, elle reprit sa lecture, sans même les interroger sur les révélations de la Gazette. Lorsque Harry arriva, elle releva cependant la tête et déclara :

« - Dites, vous ne risquez pas d'être suivis ou quelque chose du genre ? Parce que selon l'histoire, vous êtes morts, donc vu que vous avez survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, je me demande, si vous n'allez pas devenir une sorte de héros nationaux !

Tout le monde la regarda. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et replongea dans son livre. La journée passa rapidement, la famille Transpetove restant dans les appartements des professeurs. Les enfants voulurent se coucher, seulement, ils virent Hermione se protéger d'un bouclier repousse-sorcier.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mione, demanda la jeune femme.

« - Figure-toi que je fais harceler pour savoir ou vous êtes tous les deux ! Je peux donc pas aller dormir !

« - _Accio_ pyjama de Léanne et d'Hermione, lança Harry. Vous n'aurez qu'à dormir dans le dortoir des garçons pour cette nuit ! Je suis tout seul, on lancera un bouclier et on passera une bonne nuit.

Aussitôt, il monta alors que les filles attrapaient leurs vêtements de nuit. Certaines élèves descendirent peu après. La préfète en chef regarda son amie et la poussa dans l'escalier avant de lancer un enchantement. Personne ne put les suivre. Arrivée devant la porte, elles toquèrent. Harry les fit entrer alors qu'il n'avait qu'un short sur lui. Hermione se retint de le regarder trop longtemps, et s'assit à côté de son amie. Le jeune homme enfila un tee-shirt rapidement. Il s'allongea dans son lit et, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux filles, ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin. Hermione l'entendit lancer un _assurdiato_. Elle sourit légèrement. « Il s'imagine qu'on va parler apparemment. » Sur cette pensée, elle partit se changer. Lorsqu'elle revint, Léanne était assise sur le lit de Harry, qui la serrait dans ses bras.

« - J'espère que maman et papa ne changeront pas d'avis, je n'ai pas envie de quitter Poudlard !

« - Moi non plus, chuchota-t-il en fixant la préfète en chef.

« - Mais je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi vouloir partir ? Après tout, ok on, enfin vous, êtes des héros pour avoir survécu à l'AK, mais c'est tout !

« - Léanne, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir ! Tu vois, le soir d'Halloween, alors que j'avais un an, Voldemort est venu pour me tuer, avec papa et maman. D'ailleurs, ils l'ont été pendant un court instant, mais quand il m'a lancé le sort, il y a eut une sorte de fumée blanche qui a envahi la maison. Le sort m'a touché, me faisant cette cicatrise avant d'exploser. Enfin, disons que j'ai ressenti comme une explosion dans ma tête. Après c'est le trou noir ! Je me souviens juste que nous nous sommes réveillés dans une clairière. Papa a décidé alors de nous faire mener cette vie de nomade pour que les partisans du mage noir ne nous retrouvent pas !

« - Mais pourquoi, voulait-il te tuer, demanda Hermione.

« - Et bien, pour faire court, avant ma naissance, une prophétie raconte que je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer ! On ne sait, ni comment, ni pourquoi moi, on sait juste ça ! En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit moi ! La prophétie parlait d'un enfant né en juillet, dont les parents avaient combattus Voldemort trois fois ! Papa et maman était auror avant ma naissance. Ils étaient amis avec Frank et Alice Londubat, les parents de Neville ! Cela dit, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, moi plutôt que Neville ! Mais ne répétez jamais ça, personne ne doit savoir !

« - Et toi, Léanne, c'est quel animal ton protecteur ?

« - Je n'en ai jamais eu ! D'ailleurs, je ne connaissais que Daragone ! J'ignorais que nos parents en avaient, et qu'ils avaient cette forme !

Alors que la préfète allait demander pourquoi, le jeune homme répondit :

« - Nous nous sommes réveillé dans cette clairière avec les médailles autour du cou. On n'a jamais su d'où elles venaient, mais elles nous ont beaucoup aidé, seulement, les invoquer demande beaucoup de puissance ! Je ne sais pas tout sur elles, mais je sais qu'elle symbolise nos Animagi, qu'ils nous protègent, et qu'ils ont la même puissance que nous ! Ce qui est déjà pas mal !

« - Et tu sais quelque chose sur les Phélornes ? Enfin, elle a l'air de t'obéir sans que tu ne parles !

« - Sur les Phélornes, je sais juste qu'ils sont télépathes, que leur corne crache des jet de flammes, que leurs ailes peuvent apparaître et disparaître à leur gré et que leur fourrure est très recherchée ! C'est pour ça que je ne sors jamais Daragone, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit chassée ou même tuée ! Bien qu'elle ne mourra que si je meurs !

« - Tu vas m'en vouloir mais l'autre jour, quand tu es allé à l'infirmerie après ta bagarre avec les Serpents, j'ai fait quelques recherches ! Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose de plus que toi, mais bon, je sais qu'ils sont protégés par la Convention Sorcière fondée en mille six cent trente-quatre. Qu'ils symbolisent la puissance et le courage ! Et puis, il y a cette légende qui raconte que l'enfant qui sera sous la protection d'un phélorne pourra combattre le mal à son apogée, mais qu'il en paiera le prix. L'enfant sera plus puissant que Merlin, mais qu'il lui faudra apprendre à gérer son pouvoir s'il ne veut pas mourir rongé par celui-ci !

Les adolescents ne dirent rien, chacun méditant sur ces paroles. A un moment, Léanne, qui s'était écartée de son frère, lui sauta dans les bras.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, tu entends ! Alors tu as beau être celui qui vaincra Voldemort, si jamais tu meurs, je te jure, d'aller te rechercher chez Hadès, ou Seth de te faire revivre, et de te torturer jusqu'à la mort !

« - Je te jure de tout faire pour ne pas mourir, lors de la bataille finale !

Hermione ne dit rien, mais fit le lien entre ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et ce qu'elle avait entendu au début de l'année. Finalement, ils se couchèrent, redoutant l'arrivée au château des élèves.

Quand il se réveilla, il nota que la préfète lisait tranquillement un livre qu'elle lui avait emprunté. Ils se saluèrent, et elle s'excusa de l'emprunt. Il haussa les épaules et partit se laver, avant de descendre, pour aller se restaurer. Hermione entendit des cris de joie, et des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Harry rentra en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« - J'ignore comment, mais tous les élèves présents au château sont en ce moment dans la salle commune, je ne peux plus sortir !

La jeune femme sourit et appela un elfe. Quand il arriva, elle lui expliqua le problème et lui demanda poliment de leur ramener de la nourriture et d'alerter le directeur. La créature acquiesça. Il revint avec un assortiment de pâtisseries pour vingt personnes. Ils commencèrent à manger quand la voix du directeur se fit entendre. Il renvoya tous les élèves à la Grande Salle. Puis tranquillement, il monta chercher les trois élèves manquant.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, pour vous comme pour moi. Je suis fatiguée, et j'ai les yeux qui piquent. Oui, bon je sais que vous vous en fichez de ma vie mais bon. Dites-moi si ça vous a déplut, ou plut qui sais ! ^^

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	7. Chapitre06

**Blabla de moua** : Salut à tous. Navrée de poster que maintenant, j'ai un planning chargé. Néanmoins, je remercie **nouna**, **cradoss**, **klaude** (Salut toi. T'as pas tord. Encore des soucis comme tu vas le lire lol. Bisous), **shletan**, **BobMarley07Be**, **Best280** (Salut. Mdr Tu vas voir, ça ne va pas être triste lol. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous) et **stitch69** (Salut. J'espère que t'as pas mal aux noeils mdr. Voilà la suite (tu n'auras pas attendue longtemps comme ça mdr. Bisous et merci de m'avoir rappelé cette fic lol.) Pour leurs reviews. Et désolée pour l'attente.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

Merci à **BobMarley07Be** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 07 **

Quand les élèves arrivèrent le soir, tous voulurent parler à Harry Potter. Celui-ci se ferma comme une huître et reprit son attitude froide du début d'année. Tout le monde se pressait autour de lui, lui passant les plats, le jus de citrouille, le pain ou tout autre chose qu'il demandait. A la fin du repas, il en eut passablement marre et se leva d'un bond. Aussitôt, la plupart l'imitèrent. Se tournant vers eux, il hurla :

« - Mais vous allez me foutre la paix, cinq minutes !

Il sortit presque en courant, et, tenant son médaillon dans sa main, devint invisible. Une seconde et demie plus tard, quelques filles arrivaient face à lui. Elles regardèrent dans tous les sens avant de partir à gauche. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul, il redevint visible et soupira en se grattant la nuque. Il se tourna et fut surprit de voir Hermione le regarder en souriant.

« - Suis-moi, j'ai une idée pour que tu sois tranquille !

Sans un mot de plus, elle se mit en marche. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

Sur le chemin aucun ne parla. Le jeune homme la suivait en retenant le chemin. Arrivée devant un tableau représentant une sorcière s'entraînant avec une armure, Hermione donna le mot de passe. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et siffla devant la décoration. En effet, il y avait un salon aux teintes orangées et deux canapés bruns qui faisaient face à une cheminée. Dans un coin, une bibliothèque ainsi qu'une grande table. Deux portes se faisaient face. Hermione se dirigea vers l'une d'elle.

« - Viens, l'invita-t-elle.

Intrigué, il prit le même chemin qu'elle. Il fut surpris d'entrer dans une chambre. Il y avait deux lits à baldaquin, une armoire imposante, ainsi qu'un bureau. Une petite porte donnait sur une salle de bain où la jeune femme venait de disparaître.

« - J'ai demandé au directeur si je pouvais t'héberger, le temps que ça passe ! Il a accepté, si on reste sage, rit-elle, donc tu es mon invité ! Home sweet home !

Il rit doucement. La jeune femme lui sourit et déclara, en s'asseyant sur son lit :

« - Et bien, ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire, de nouveau ! Non parce qu'au repas, ce n'était pas la joie, et puis je m'étais habituée à te voir faire le pitre et discuter, de temps à autre, avec Léanne et moi !

« - Oui, mais ne t'y habitues pas ! Je repars à la fin de l'année comme tous les ans ! Mais bon, on pourra toujours rester en contact, si tu n'en a pas marre de moi !

« - ça, c'est une bonne idée. Ça me ferait plaisir !

Elle lui sourit et chacun prit un bouquin. Harry fut même étonné de voir ses affaires apparaître. Relevant le nez, il dit, plus pour lui-même :

« - Ils s'imaginent que je vais passer l'année ici ?

Hermione sourit. La fin de la soirée se passa dans le calme, puis la jeune femme partit faire sa ronde. Lorsqu'elle revient, le garçon était assis en tailleur sur son lit, et il avait enfilé son pyjama. Il lui demanda si elle avait trouvé des élèves.

« - Oula oui ! Plus d'une dizaine devant le portrait de la Grosse dame, en essayant de la soudoyer, pour obtenir le droit d'entrer ! Mais hormis ça, c'était calme !

Sur ces mots, elle alla se changer. Lorsqu'elle revint, il était couché dans son lit, et observait, un parchemin. Lorsqu'elle le questionna, il lui mentit en prétextant que c'était un plan de Beauxbâtons. Cependant, elle l'entendit murmurer « Méfait accomplit » et elle se posa des questions.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se leva, elle fut surprise de voir le lit vide. Un parchemin était posé dessus. Le prenant, elle lut : « Salut Hermione. Je suis parti voir ma sœur. Bon réveil, et merci pour l'hébergement, j'ai oublié de te le dire hier. Harry. » Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle sourit, et se dit que la journée commençait bien. Elle partit pour la Grande Salle, mais fut déçue en n'apercevant pas ses deux amis. Se reprenant, elle se dirigea vers son amie.

« - Salut Ginny !

« - Salut Mione ! Devine ! Paraît que Harry Potter a découché ! J'ai demandé à Dean de me prévenir, dès son retour mais il n'est pas rentré, c'est fou non !

« - Euh, si tu le dis ! N'empêche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait un tel évènement !

« - Tu dis ça, parce que tu l'as eu pour toi toute seule pendant les vacances !

« - Et c'est justement pour ça, que je ne comprends pas ! Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire ! Comme tout le monde, il a deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, deux yeux, un nez, une bouche ! Il parle anglais, et marche tout seul !

Les filles, autour d'elle s'étaient rapprochées, et tout le monde l'écoutait. Loin de s'en douter, la préfète en chef continua.

« - Et puis, il n'a rien fait de si grand !

« - Tu rigoles, il a terrassé Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Parvati.

« - A un an, précisa Lavande, sa meilleure amie.

« - Et, demanda Hermione comme si elle parlait à une petite fille.

« - Et c'est un héros ! J'adorerais connaître ses goûts, savoir si je suis la femme de sa vie !

La jeune femme préféra se taire, et, dégoûtée de ses camarades elle partit sans un mot de plus. On la vit très nettement secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Juste avant de tourner, Hermione regarda ses camarades. Ils étaient tous à parler des exploits de son ami. Elle soupira et sortit. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le cachot, elle fut surprise de voir Harry contre le mur. Elle le salua et le remercia pour le mot. Il la regarda étrangement. Il avait beau se souvenir de ce qu'il avait écrit, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Il n'ajouta rien et attendit. Sa mère arriva peu après. Notant qu'ils n'étaient que deux à l'attendre, elle en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils en lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille. Celui-ci acquiesça et tous les trois entrèrent. Le professeur fit quelques mouvements de baguette et la décoration inexistante du cachot changea. On pouvait voir certains principes de base de potion, des photos de plantes rares, très utiles ou encore certains portraits d'inventeurs de potion. Les deux s'assirent au premier rang. Lorsque les autres arrivèrent, ils voulurent déloger Hermione, mais celle-ci tient bon. Le nouveau maître des Potions frappa dans ses mains, et ordonna à tous de s'asseoir. D'un coup de baguette, elle changea d'apparence, pour passer de blonde à rousse. Ses yeux devinent émeraudes, et elle perdit quelques centimètres. Harry sourit de revoir enfin le vrai visage de sa mère et se fit une joie, pour la première fois depuis son entrée au château de répondre à une question en levant la main. Lily Potter l'interrogea, et fière de sa réponse, plus que complète, elle lui attribua dix points. Les Serpentards commencèrent à grogner contre le favoritisme. Le professeur frappa alors ses deux mains sur le bureau et déclara d'une voix glaciale :

« - Bon on va mettre les choses au clair, et je vous conseille de faire passer le message ! Bien que je sois la Directrice des Serpentards, je ne ferai aucun favoritisme ! Ni pour mon fils, ni pour la maison des Vert et Argent ! Vous voulez des points, et bien ouvrez vos livres pour les récolter ! Fini le temps de Séverus Rogue ! Si ça gêne quelqu'un, il a deux minutes pour sortir du cachot ! Il recevra en échange, un mois de retenue avec Mr Rusard, et fera perdre dix points à sa maison !

Aucun ne bougea et le professeur put reprendre son cours normalement. Lorsque celui-ci se finit, les septièmes années firent passer le message avant de filer à leurs prochain cours. Entre temps, Harry reprit son apparence réelle, et quelques uns furent perdus, lorsqu'ils virent la ressemblance plus que frappante entre le père et le fils, lors du repas du midi. Le reste de la journée passa vite, les Potter ayant repris leurs véritables identités, ainsi que leurs apparences. Seule Léanne n'avait pas changé. Elle gardait ses cheveux roux courts et en bataille. Le soir, alors que la jeune femme se préparait à faire sa ronde, Harry lui proposa de l'accompagner.

« - Je me mettrai sous ma cape d'invisibilité, juré, on ne me verra pas !

« - Si tu veux, dit la préfète ravie d'avoir de la compagnie.

Elle ne le vit pas prendre la carte des maraudeurs. Ils sortirent et commencèrent leur tour. Etrangement, Harry savait ou se cachaient les élèves, aussi en débusquèrent-ils plusieurs. Hermione allait lui demander comment il faisait, quand elle l'entendit tomber au sol. Tâtant le sol, elle toucha vite la cape. La repliant rapidement, elle le regarda. Il était entrain de se tenir le front et suait à grosses gouttes, mais ce qui alarma la jeune femme, fut l'expression de douleur que son visage affichait.

« - Harry ? Harry, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Je … Rien !

Il voulut répondre quelque chose d'autre mais sa vision se brouilla. Il se retrouva au milieu d'une rue. Des moldus criaient en courant dans tous les sens, alors que lui avançait tranquillement, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Tournant la tête, il vit un panneau indiquant _Portobello road_. A un moment, il leva le bras, et lança le sort mortel sur un enfant en riant. Les gens le regardaient effrayés. Les mangemorts qui le suivaient, brûlaient les voitures et les maisons de ce quartier.

« - Goyle ! Amène-moi cette moldue, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Ledit Goyle cintra la jeune femme avant de l'emmener dans une maison vide. Il s'y dirigea, et lança un sort pour l'attacher sur la table. Il s'approcha d'elle, alors que la femme devait avoir à peine vingt ans.

« - Dommage que tu sois moldue !

Aussitôt, sans plus de cérémonie, il la viola sans ménagement, avant de la tuer, du sang coulant sur ses jambes. S'arrachant à cette vision, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, Hermione était à genoux, et tentait de lui parler.

« - Harry, réponds !

« - Je … Quoi ?

« - Comment ça quoi ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle, tu t'es écroulé au sol, d'un coup en te tenant le front ! Tu sais, je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles voir Mme Pomfresh !

« - Non, Dumbledore, et mes parents, dit-il en se levant. Désolé, je te laisse terminer seule !

« - Oh non ! Je t'accompagne, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu m'as sauvé deux fois la vie, je te dois bien ça !

Aussitôt, elle le rejoignit et l'aida à marcher. Arrivée devant le tableau qui représentait les armoiries de Poudlard, il donna le mot de passe. Il entra, pâle comme un linge. Le voyant sa mère accourut vers lui.

« - Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Tiens assieds-toi, là, dit-elle en l'aidant à s'installer sur un fauteuil. James ! cria-t-elle.

« - Oui ma chérie … Harry, Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état Hermione ?

« - Je … Je ne sais pas ! Il m'accompagnait dans ma ronde, et d'un coup, il est tombé, et s'est tenu le front en grimaçant de douleur. Il semblait ailleurs, marmonnait de drôle de choses, et d'un coup, il est revenu à lui, et a demandé à vous voir, vous et le directeur ! C'est tout ce que je sais !

« - J'appelle le directeur !

« - Bien ! Bon, Harry dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, dit son père en appliquant une compresse froide sur le front de son fils.

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva peu après.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

Avant que quelqu'un ne parle, Harry s'éclaircit la voix.

« - Je l'ignore, souffla-t-il. J'accompagnais Hermione dans sa ronde, et puis, d'un coup, j'ai eu mal à ma cicatrice. J'ai fermé les yeux et en les rouvrant j'étais dans une rue moldue. Je jetais des impardonnables à tout va, tuant et torturant des moldus ! A un moment, j'ai demandé à un Goyle de m'amener une jeune femme. Il l'a emmené dans une maison, et je l'ai attaché avant de la violer sans ménagement. Elle hurlait et me suppliait d'arrêter. Elle me disait qu'elle ne porterait pas plainte, qu'elle voulait rester pure pour son mariage, que je brûlerais en Enfer si j'allais plus loin ! Une fois que j'ai eu terminé, je l'ai tué de sang-froid comme si sa vie était inutile ! Que m'arrive-t-il professeur ? Serais-je devenu Sigismond, le prince qui se réveille prisonnier, et le prisonnier qui se réveille prince ?

Devant l'air étonné de tout le monde Hermione, crut bon de préciser :

« - La vie est un songe, une pièce de théâtre de Calderon ! C'est une pièce espagnole moldue !

« - Harry, quand tu étais dans les rues de Londres, que ressentais-tu devant cette agitation ?

« - Je … J'étais heureux, comme si tout ça me réjouissait. J'aimais les voir courir, pensant sauver leurs vies, alors qu'un geste me suffisait pour tout arrêter !

Le directeur ne dit rien mais hocha la tête.

« - Professeur ?

« - Cela t'est-il déjà arrivé ?

« - Je … Non, c'est la première fois !

« - Et cela se passait ou ? As-tu reconnu un bâtiment ?

« - Non, dit-il.

Albus baissa la tête, et Harry crut bon d'ajouter.

« - Mais j'ai vu un panneau. Je voulais savoir ou j'étais alors j'ai tourné la tête, et j'ai vu marqué _Portobello road_ !

« - Tu dis que tu as tourné la tête ?

Comme le sorcier acquiesça, le directeur déclara :

« - Bien, connais-tu l'Occlumancie ?

« - Bien sûr, Albus ! Nous le pratiquons tous très bien, déclara Lily. Nous leurs avons appris dès leur plus jeune âge !

« - Bien, alors Harry, je te conseille de fermer ton esprit le plus souvent possible. Vois-tu, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais cette cicatrice est un lien direct avec Voldemort ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ce soir ! Je vais prévenir le Ministère, pendant ce temps Miss Granger va t'accompagner à l'infirmerie pour que tu aies une potion de sommeil !

« - Comment ça un lien avec Voldemort ? Mais je ne veux rien avoir avec lui, moi, je n'ai rien demandé !

« - Je crains hélas que tu n'aies pas le choix ! Et en tournant la tête, tu as obligé Voldemort à le faire ! Il doit se poser des questions et va réfléchir à ce que signifie ce geste ! Il va vite faire le lien entre ton retour et ce comportement, et va essayer d'en tirer profit ! Je te demande donc de ne pas croire tout ce que tu vois, mais je t'ordonne de venir m'en parler dès que tu as ce genre de rêves, est-ce bien clair ?

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça et suivit docilement la préfète en chef, jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour prendre sa potion. Mme Pomfresh ne posa aucune question, préférant marmonner un « Tel père, tel fils » avant de la lui donner.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Concernant la pièce de théâtre évoqué, ce que j'en ai lu est très intéressant ! Donnez-moi votre avis, il m'aide à m'améliorer, s'il vous plait, je me mets à genoux devant mon écran, bien que vous ne le verrez pas héhé !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	8. Chapitre07

**Blabla de moua** : Salut à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **nouna**, **BobMarley07Be**, **klaude** (Salut miss. Ouais la relation Harry Hermione se précise. Même si Hermione en est légèrement perturbée. Mdr bisous), **sheltan**, **ronadl92**, **YZZZZZZZZeute** (Salut miss. Dis donc, y en des Z dans ton pseudo ptdrrr. Ravie que tu aimes toujours. Bisous), **best280** (Salut toi. Ouais que des tuile à ce pauvre Harry. On le plaindrait presque… S'il nous faisait pas autant rire lool. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous), **loloyo** et **aureliascott1** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

Et merci à **BobMarley07Be** pour se scorrections.

**Chapitre 08 **

Les jours défilèrent avec lenteur. Harry se faisait de moins en moins harceler par ses « fans » et avait rejoint son dortoir. Cependant, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, les conversations avec la préfète en chef lui manquaient. Le mois de février commençait à peine que le directeur fit une annonce pour le moins étrange. Tous les élèves étaient assis, attendant l'arrivée des plats, quand le professeur McGonagall demanda le silence. Le directeur se leva.

« - Cher élèves, collègues et fantômes, j'ai décidé, dans l'espoir d'alléger l'ambiance de l'école, d'organiser un bal costumé pour la Saint-Valentin. Je vois déjà ses demoiselles qui s'agitent, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. En effet, j'y mets deux conditions ! La première c'est que personne ne doit connaître votre déguisement. La seconde est que devez tous venir seul ! Exceptionnellement, toutes les années sont conviées sans restriction d'âge ! J'attends cependant que tout se passe bien ! Aucune blague, d'aussi bon goût soit-elle, aucun alcool, et surtout beaucoup de maturité ! Vous devez, j'imagine vous demander pourquoi j'interdis de venir à deux, alors que c'est la fête des amoureux ! La raison est toute simple ! Vous apprendrez à connaître vos camarades au-delà de ce que vous voyez d'eux. Evidemment, à minuit, heure de fermeture du bal, les masques devront tomber ! Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, je vous souhaite bon appétit !

Le directeur se rassit, alors que dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde ou presque ne parlait que du bal. Deux personnes échappaient à cette règle. La première était Hermione, qui était au courant depuis le vendredi, à la réunion des préfets. L'autre personne étant Harry. En effet, il avait déjà prévu de rester dans son dortoir pour faire des recherches. Lorsqu'il fut rassasié, il sortit de la Grande Salle, sous le regard d'Hermione. Lily le remarquant en fit part à son mari, et tout deux échangèrent un sourire. Peu de temps après, elle partit le rejoindre. La préfète monta l'escalier du dortoir et frappa à sa porte. Elle tendit un bruit de vêtement qui tombe, puis il ouvrit.

« - Euh… Tu vas me trouver bizarre mais j'avais envie de te parler !

Harry ne dit rien, mais s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'assit sur le lit du garçon, et il lui fit face. Il était soucieux, aussi attendit-il qu'elle parle.

« - Je te dérange peut-être ?

Il répondit par la négative sans pour autant parler. Elle attendit sagement, sans parler. Elle le regardait, cherchant à savoir quand elle aurait son attention, et ce qu'elle lui dirait. De son côté, loin des tourments de la jeune femme, il réfléchissait, à comment passer une soirée dans la réserve. Bien sûr, il pourrait profiter du fait que ses parents soient professeurs, mais il aimait à penser qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Trouvant la solution, il la nota rapidement, avant de fixer la jeune femme. Comprenant le message, elle chercha rapidement une excuse mais, n'en trouvant pas, elle lui avoua la vérité.

« - En fait, c'est juste que les conversations qu'on avaient sur la vie, l'amour et la magie, me manque en fait ! Tu vois, avec Ginny ou les autres, les conversations se ressemblent toutes. On parle de garçons, de modes, de maquillage, on se juge les unes les autres, sabotant la confiance en soi de l'autre ou on parle de toi ! Je m'y étais habituée avant que tu n'arrives, enfin quand tu n'étais pas là, on pensait que tu étais mort donc à la limite, on parlait de toi comme de Superman, tu vois ! Mais depuis que tu es là, les conversations ne tournent qu'autour de toi ! Elles passent leurs temps à interroger ta sœur et moi, pour savoir si tu préfère les blondes ou les brunes, les délurées ou sérieuses, enfin que des trucs du genre, et donc quand tu partageais mes appartements de préfets, j'avais l'impression de découvrir un monde d'adultes, et ça, me manque beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais pensé !

Il sourit songeant qu'il pensait la même chose depuis sa réintégration dans le dortoir masculin de Gryffondor. Il lui en fit part, et tout deux échangèrent un sourire. Ils en profitèrent pour parler du bal de la Saint-Valentin.

« - Pour ma part, je ne compte pas y aller ! J'ai autre chose à faire, que de danser, en essayant de savoir qui se cache derrière le masque de chat ou celui de César !

« - En fait, le directeur nous a dit, durant la réunion des préfets qu'il était obligatoire ! Donc, tu devras faire acte de présence, durant au moins une heure ! Remarque si tu veux passer inaperçu, déguise-toi en Superman !

Ils rirent de l'idée, et discutèrent de tout, refaisant le monde, jusqu'au moment où il lui lança une pique. Elle riposta à grand renfort d'oreiller, et une rude bataille s'engagea entre eux. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils se « battirent » jusqu'au moment ou il parvint à la bloquer sous lui. Il bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes, et maintient ses bras au-dessus de la tête, d'une main. Ils rigolèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que l'ambiance ne change. Ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant à lire dans ceux de l'autre, une réponse à une question muette. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, réduisant lentement les centimètres qui les gênaient. Il fut rassuré de la voir s'humidifier les lèvres, avant de fermer les yeux. Il en fit de même, tout en luttant contre cette envie. Il sentait son souffle sur son visage, et sourit en coin. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Neville entra, et chercha un truc sans les voir. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, attendant qu'ils partent pour reprendre. Malheureusement, Seamus arriva au même instant. Contrairement à son camarade, il les remarqua tout de suite. Avec un grand sourire, il demanda :

« - On dérange peut-être ?

Se relevant afin d'avoir une position normale, ils secouèrent négativement la tête. Si la jeune femme était gênée et le montrait, Harry avait appris à cacher ce genre de chose, aussi agit-il comme s'ils ne faisaient que discuter. Les deux garçons repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Quand la porte fut close, les deux évitèrent de se regarder.

« - Je… Je…

« - Ouais, gênant hein, demanda-t-il se grattant la nuque.

« - …Ouais, très gênant je dirais ! Bon, euh, je vais te laisser ! Il faut que j'aille terminer un devoir en…

« - Soins aux créatures magiques ?

« - Oui exactement, dit-elle consciente qu'ils savaient tous les deux que Hagrid ne donnaient jamais de devoir.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit en un éclair. Se retrouvant seul, il s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Il repensa à ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Il savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour, après tout, il ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lorsqu'il était avec Rosalina. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? De l'envie ? La jeune femme méritait mieux. Une pulsion ? Non, sinon, ça serait parti le soir ou elle avait voulu se tuer ! A bout d'idée, il se releva et descendit. Il traversa la salle commune en un éclair, et sortit de la pièce. Léanne qui avait vu la préfète partir de la même façon, se posa des questions. Aussitôt, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati la rejoignirent et fixant le portrait, elles demandèrent.

« - Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre ton frère et Mione ?

« - Si ! Il me semble qu'ils sont amis, souffla la jeune femme avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Harry partit voir ses parents et leur parla de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas habitué à parler de ce genre de chose, mais il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Ce fut Sirius, qui lui répondit, après avoir abandonné son apparence canine. Lorsque Harry revient, il y avait encore plus de question dans sa tête. Sirius maintenait qu'il était amoureux, mais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une amourette d'ado comme pour Rosa, comme il l'appelait.

Entre les cours, et ses recherches Harry ne vit pas passer les deux semaines suivantes. Nous étions maintenant le quatorze février. Ayant complètement oublié le bal, le jeune homme n'avait aucun costume. Il crut qu'ainsi, il serait dépensé, mais son père le croisa dans le couloir.

« - Tiens Sir' t'a acheté ça ! Il s'est dit que peut-être tu avais zappé !

Le jeune homme prit la boite et remercia son père avant d'aller se changer. Quand il l'eut enfilé, il se regarda dans le miroir sous toutes les coutures, essayant de trouver un beau côté à ce costume. « Ce doit être Léanne qui l'a aidé à choisir, c'est impossible autrement, pensa-t-il en observant ses cornes qui avaient poussé magiquement. » Il mit son masque rouge et s'observa une dernière fois. Il avait un pantalon noir sous une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas totalement boutonné. Sa peau avait coloré en rouge grâce à un sortilège. Il avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière grâce à un sort, puisque le gel n'avait aucune efficacité. Il avait troqué ses lunettes contre, une paire de lentilles. Il avait deux petites ailes dans le dos, ainsi qu'une queue en pointe de flèches qui remuait toute seule. Il prit sa fourche, ajusta sa longue cape noire, cacha sa baguette sur lui, et descendit. Léanne, déguisée en fée clochette pour l'occasion, observa le Diable sortir du dortoir des garçons et chercha à reconnaître qui c'était. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille.

« - Diable, tu ferais damner un saint, ce soir, frangin !

Il haussa les épaules, observa sa sœur et lui rendit son compliment. Elle avait une robe courte à base de feuilles de couleurs vive. Ses cheveux avaient été allongés en une super cascade de boucles blondes, pour l'occasion. Deux petites ailes transparentes semblait s'envoler quand elle bougeait les bras d'une certaine façon. Il sourit et sortit. Il s'installa dans un coin sombre devant la Grande Salle. Il pouvait ainsi voir, sans être vu. Plusieurs filles, espéra-t-il, vinrent le voir pour discuter et tenter de savoir qui se cachait sous cette tentation humaine ! Seulement, ne voulant pas se dévoiler, il se contentait de rester muet répondant que par des hochements de têtes. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent il entra et observa la décoration. Il y avait plusieurs petits cœurs rouges et blancs qui semblaient flotter un peu partout. De petits cupidons lançaient des flèches au hasard ou chantaient une chanson d'amour quand deux personne étaient proche l'une de l'autre. Des guirlandes, de mêmes couleurs que les cœurs, décoraient le plafond. Les tables pouvaient accueillir de deux à dix personnes. Il s'assit à une table vide et laissa ses camarades s'installer à ses côtés. La plupart des filles, avaient opté pour des costumes de princesses ou de fée. Sauf une qui avait choisit le même que Harry. Sauf que sa tenue était à la limite de l'indécence, songea-t-il en voyant la mine offensées des professeurs. Il sourit et continua d'observer les personnes entrer. Seulement, il s'y désintéressa vite lorsqu'il vit un gentilhomme draguait sa petite sœur. Quand tout le monde fut entré, les portes se fermèrent, et instinctivement, il se mit à chercher sous quel déguisement se cachait son amie. Seulement, il stoppa ses recherches quand un ange, fit son apparition parmi la foule. Il vit d'abord l'auréole dorée qui attirait la lumière de la pièce, puis la cascade de cheveux lisse de couleurs châtains foncés. Deux grandes ailes faites de véritables plumes blanches dépassaient de son dos. Elle avait un petit bustier qui s'arrêtait sous la poitrine. Le reste du buste était entouré de deux rubans qui se croisaient et se nouaient juste au-dessus du nombril. La jupe était évasée et tombait au sol. Le côté gauche était ouvert jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il vit la jambe découverte, entouré d'un ruban de même couleur que la tenue, qui entourait la jambe se croisant de la cheville jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Il aurait voulut savoir jusqu'ou il remontait, seulement la robe cachant le reste, il ne put qu'imaginer. Il nota qu'à chaque cheville la jeune femme avait une petite aile blanche accrochée à un ruban doré. Les pieds nus, était ce que préférait le jeune homme. Remontant jusqu'au visage, il se retint de jurer quand il le vit masqué. Toute la tenue était d'une blancheur éclatante rehaussant la peau hâlée de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit et vint s'asseoir face à Harry deux places à côté. Il remarqua qu'elle le fixait, mais voulant garder le mystère jusqu'au bout, il se retint d'aller lui parler. Cependant, il imaginait sa tenue dans le détail. Le directeur fit un léger et court discours, puis la musique commença alors que la nourriture arrivait sur les tables. L'ange, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Harry se fit inviter aussitôt. « Vu son costume et la beauté qu'il l'illumine, ça ne m'étonnes pas, pensa-t-il en l'observant tournoyer. » Une jeune femme l'invita mais il refusa. C'était avec elle, qu'il voulait danser. Nul autre. Cependant, sa sœur refusa l'invitation du gentilhomme, et vient proposer au Diable masculin de lui accorder cette danse. Bon gré mal gré, il accepta et ensemble valsèrent. Durant trois danses, elle le retient contre lui, avant de le laisser partir. En effet, le gentilhomme venait de lui redemander. Harry en profita pour aller boire un verre. Il s'assit face à la piste, et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague.

« - Ouf, je n'en peux déjà plus, souffla l'ange à ses côtés. Alors voyons, qui es-tu sous ce déguisement ? J'ai déjà découvert Malefoy le gentilhomme, Léanne la petite fée, Lavande et Parvati les deux princesses, mais c'est parce qu'on s'est habillé ensemble. Ginny aussi, c'est le diable sexy, mais chut, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Harry sourit en la reconnaissant. Lui qui cherchait Hermione, au début, c'est elle qui l'avait trouvé.

« - Tu ne parleras pas pour me donner un indice ?

Il répondit muettement par la négative. Cependant la préfète vit ses yeux s'illuminer de malice. Elle commença donc à donner des noms au hasard. Finalement, elle lui dit :

« - Invite-moi à danser, j'ai vu que tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure ! Et puis, je reconnaîtrais peut-être ta manière de danser !

Il sourit et tendit la main vers elle. Maugréant, elle se laissa guider par le diable mystérieux. Ils dansèrent sans parler, se contentant de se fixer. A la fin, il la garda contre elle.

« - Ok une autre ? D'accord, je vais te poser des questions ! Alors es-tu à Serpentard ? Suis-je bête, bien sûr que non, depuis que je parle, tu as du me reconnaître, donc tu ne m'aurais pas invité ! Mais bon sait-on jamais alors ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« - A Poufsouffle ? Non ! A Serdaigle alors ? Non plus ! Tu n'es pas un prof quand même ? Non, tant mieux ! Donc tu es à Gryffondor ? Je suis trop forte, sourit-elle. Vu ta taille, tu es en cinquième année, n'est-ce pas ? Non ! Ah ! En quatrième ? Non ! Décidément, je n'ai aucune bonne réponse avec toi ! Plus ?

C'est à ce moment que la chanson se termina. Comme un homme crapaud l'invita, il en profita pour filer avant qu'elle ne le découvre. Néanmoins, il lui fit un baisemain, et partit avec un mouvement de cape emprunté à l'ancien directeur des Serpentard. Hermione ne le revit pas durant un moment, mais ce Diable l'intriguait. Il avait quelque chose de mystérieux et de rassurant à la fois. Vers minuit moins le quart, il refit son apparition. La préfète discutait avec ses amis des costumes. Il tendit simplement la main à la jeune femme. Celle-ci regarda la main, puis remonta jusqu'au visage rouge de celui qui la hantait. Elle rougit, et sous les soupirs de ses amies, elle accepta.

« - Tu sais que tu m'intrigues ? J'ai pensé à toi toute la soirée, sans réussir à mettre un visage à ce caractère. J'ai bien pensé à Harry, mais il n'est pas resté longtemps selon Léanne ! Donc je n'ai plus d'idée. J'ai découvert tous les Gryffondor, donc soit tu m'as menti, soit quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait pour toi ! Toute façon, on sera bientôt fixé, minuit approche ! Et juste pour t'embêter, je te garde avec moi, jusqu'à ce qu'on ôte tous nos masques ! Comme ça, je saurai qui tu es ! En tout cas, tu as un don pour le mystère, c'est incroyable. Je ne t'ai presque pas vu danser avec les autres, sauf Léanne ! Oh et le professeur McGonagall ! Elle sait qui tu es ?

A cette question, il répondit par l'affirmative. Hermione fut momentanément jalouse de sa directrice de maison, avant de se ressaisir. Dix minutes et elle découvrirait son visage. Ils dansèrent durant encore cinq minutes, puis, il fit un geste pour partir.

« - Oh non, tu restes avec moi, toi !

Il soupira et secouant doucement la tête, il lui prit la main, et l'entraîna avec lui. La jeune femme se laissa entraîner. Lorsqu'ils furent devant le portrait de ses appartements, elle le regarda suspicieusement.

« - Pourquoi m'emmener là ? Tu veux entrer ?

Il fit « oui » de la tête et bon gré, mal gré, elle chuchota le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent au moment ou minuit sonna. La lâchant, il souleva doucement son masque alors qu'elle l'observait. Seulement, il s'arrêta et le replaça. Ne comprenant pas, Hermione voulut parler, mais il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. Doucement, il plaça ses mains sur le masque blanc et l'enleva. Devant tant de douceur, elle se laissa faire. A présent qu'elle n'avait plus de masque, elle le regarda attendant qu'il ôte le sien. Cependant, il n'esquissa ni le geste pour le faire, ni même chercha à partir. Il attendait en souriant, et ce sourire mystérieux commençait à énerver la jeune femme, qui n'était pas d'une grande patience. Après un énième soupir, elle croisa les bras.

« - Bon, si tu ne l'enlèves pas, c'est moi qui le fait, je te préviens !

A ces mots, il acquiesça et prit les mains de la jeune femme pour les poser sur le masque. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux depuis le début. Elle sourit et doucement, elle l'enleva. Lorsqu'elle l'eut complètement soulevé, elle dit simplement :

« - Pourquoi finalement, ça ne m'étonnes même pas que ce soit toi ?

« - Parce que je suis le seul que tu n'as pas vu, sourit-il. En tout cas, tu n'es pas télépathe, ça fait cinq minutes que j'attends !

Elle le frappa doucement et embrassa sa joue. Il lui retourna le geste et commença à partir.

« - Je… Merci pour la soirée Harry, tu es celui qui danse le mieux !

« - Merci à toi pour ta patience. Par contre, ne dis à personne qui était ce diable, je vais pouvoir rire sous cape des suppositions !

La jeune femme acquiesça et chercha un moyen de le retenir. Alors que le tableau allait se refermer sur lui, il s'arrêta et se tourna.

« - Tu sais, ce soir, tu étais le plus beau de tous les anges, sourit-il avant de devenir sérieux, tu étais même excessivement trop belle pour être humaine !

« - Je… Merci, tu n'étais pas mal non plus dans le genre ! J'adorerais que le Diable ait ta douceur. Si c'est le cas, je veux bien être damnée !

« - Finalement Léanne avait raison. J'étais beau à damner un saint, rit-il. Bonne nuit, chère Hermione !

Il revint sur ses pas, lui fit un baisemain, et sortit dans un mouvement de cape. Quand le tableau fut fermé, elle courut dans sa chambre et hurla sa joie. En sautant partout !

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A lala j'adore ce chapitre, avec le quatre, c'est mon préféré ! Donnez-moi votre avis ! Qu'avez-vous pensé des costumes d'Harry et d'Hermione ? Je voudrais savoir ! Merci de me lire !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	9. Chapitre08

**Blabla de moua** : Salut à tous. Olala, je suis impardonnable (mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez quand même) j'avais oublié cette fic. **Ronald92**, **nouna** (Mais tu me harcèles ? T'es partout mdr), **Sheltan**, **klaude** (Salut toi. Ouais Hermione s'est vite découverte mais bon. Une Hermione qui ne cherche pas à résoudre le mystère… ça n'aurait pas été très crédible lol. Quand aux questions sur le fameux Diable, tu vas voir, c'est assez amusant lol. Bisous), **BobMarley07Be**, **charl2ne**, **best280** (Salut toi. Ouais il va avoir un peu de chance mais pas trop lol. Il n'a pas accès à la réserve de Felix Felicis de Rogue non plus lol. Bisous) et **aureliascott1** (Salut miss. Ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours autant. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

**Chapitre 09**

Les semaines s'écoulaient doucement pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Le mois de mars venait de débuter, et beaucoup de jeunes femmes parlaient encore du Diable mystérieux. Plusieurs pensaient que c'étaient une personne du ministère venu vérifier que tout se passait bien. D'autre rumeurs, plus farfelues disaient que c'était un joueur de Quidditch professionnel. En clair, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de ce qu'il entendait.

Aujourd'hui encore, alors que le cours de métamorphose se terminait, Lavande et Parvati se mirent de chaque côté de la préfète en chef.

« - Vous savez que vous me faites penser à des prédateurs entourant votre casse-croûte comme ça ?

« - Nous ? Mais non ! On se demandait juste, vu que tu es la seule quasiment, à avoir dansé avec le Diable…

« - …Tu n'aurais pas reconnu sa voix par hasard, acheva Lavande.

« - Sachant qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, je ne peux que répondre non !

Harry qui était derrière sourit, avant de se reprendre. « Je ne savais pas que ça les passionnaient tant que ça, songea-t-il. » Il les doubla et partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

« - Attends-moi Harry, souffla Hermione derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna.

« - Alors Casse-croûte, t'as réussi à te débarrasser de la meute de loups ?

« - Oh ça va hein ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire tomber ton masque comme tout le monde ! Tu comptais t'avancer ?

« - Non, me documenter, dit-il en lui tenant la porte. C'est à ça que sert ce genre d'endroit, petite !

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais le fusilla du regard avant de sourire. Elle adorait passer du temps avec le jeune garçon. Il était comme une bulle d'oxygène, et puis la mort de ses parents qu'elle regrettait, avait l'avantage de les avoir rapprochés. « Trop peut-être, se dit-elle en repensant au baiser. » Elle s'assit et sortit ses affaires alors qu'il allait flâner entre les rayons, nombreux, de la bibliothèque. Il la rejoint un quart d'heure plus tard. Sans parler, il se mit face à elle, et commença à lire son ouvrage. Au bout d'un moment, la préfète releva la tête. Il était affalé sur sa chaise, le livre sur les bras, et lisait tranquillement en remuant la tête comme s'il avait une radio dans les oreilles. Elle sourit à l'image et reprit ses devoirs. A peine une minute plus tard, c'est lui qui levait les yeux vers elle. Elle était plongée dans son devoir et fonçait les sourcils en écrivant rapidement. Le garçon l'observa quelques instants avant de se plonger, de nouveau, dans son livre, sans voir qu'Hermione levait la tête pour l'observer. Ce petit jeu dura une bonne heure, puis la jeune femme, ayant terminé ses devoirs rangea tout. Se penchant vers lui, elle chuchota à son oreille :

« - Je te laisse lire en paix, je rentre à la salle commune !

« - A tout à l'heure Casse-croûte !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et replongea dans son livre. Il finissait le chapitre comme un drôle de pressentiment l'envahit. Se levant, il rangea l'ouvrage et sortit de la pièce. Il tourna à gauche et surprit une étrange discussion. Trois Serpentard entouraient la préfète, et l'insultaient. Cependant, elle ne disait rien et attendait patiemment, les bras en croix.

« - Allez encore un Sang-De-Bourbe et j'enlève trente points à la maison Serpentard, les provoqua-t-elle.

Deux d'entre eux regardèrent celui qui semblait le chef.

« - Essaie donc ! Et tu ne pourras pas respirer normalement pendant un sacré bout de temps, la menaça-t-il.

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répondre, le garçon sortit de l'ombre. Se plaçant entre elle et lui, il dit :

« - Tu menaces une fille ? Quel manque de cran !

« - Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce pas Saint-Potter ? Protecteur des Sang-De-Bourbe et des orphelins ?

« - Tu t'es acheté de l'humour sur le marché noir, Zabini, demanda Harry, ou c'est ton éleveur de chiens de race qui te l'as fourni ?

« - Tu vas le regretter toi, et ta Sang-De-Bourbe de mère !

« - Alors ça…

Harry ne dit rien de plus, mais il jeta sa baguette au sol et se jeta directement sur le jeune homme. Hermione les regarda quelques secondes, avant de tenter de les séparer. Lorsque les deux autres verts et argents s'en mêlèrent, elle lança un sort pour les écarter, mais rien n'y fit. Se concentrant au maximum, elle le relança. Malheureusement, au même instant, Blaise avait la chaîne de Harry dans les mains, qui sous l'impact du sort, l'arracha du cou du garçon. Aussitôt, tout le monde sentit l'air se charger de magie. Les deux Serpentards, furent projetés contre le mur, et assommés. Le chef des verts et argent vit avec effarement, des ailes aux reflets rouges et noirs, dans le dos du Gryffondor, et voulut s'enfuir. Seulement, celui-ci le retient et reprit la lutte. Il le tint par le col de la chemise et lui mit un crochet du droit. Coup de poing, qui failli décrocher la mâchoire du futur mangemort. Alors que Harry allait récidiver, il entendit Hermione hurler

« - Arrête, tu vas le tuer !

La jeune femme se jeta sur le dos du garçon et le fit basculer en avant. Il sursauta et en lâcha le Serpentard. Tombant à genou, Harry mit ses mains au sol, pour éviter d'écraser le garçon inconscient. La préfète descendit et voyant la chaîne avec le médaille, la tendit au Rouge et Or. Celui-ci regarda la main tendue, et prit le lien pour le rattacher. A peine eut-il terminé, que les ailes disparurent, dans un tourbillon de poussières alors que Harry tombait dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il entendit de vagues murmures à sa droite et tenta, sans succès, de les reconnaître. Au bout de deux minutes, les voix se firent plus précises. Il entendit donc clairement ses parents discuter avec Hermione. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il tendit sa main pour trouver ses lunettes. Il sentit qu'on les lui donnait. Les mettant, il fronça les sourcils quand il vit la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui. Il en fut blessé mais n'en montra rien. Observant sa mère, il la questionna du regard.

« - Ta transformation t'as épuisée mon chéri ! Du coup, lorsque tu es redevenu toi-même, tu es tombé dans l'inconscience. Tu étais devenu trop puissant ! Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Ton père a senti ta magie, et nous sommes arrivés peu après. On t'a directement amené ici, et Hermione nous a tout expliqué ! D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle était là, tu aurais pu tuer ce garçon Harry !

« - Attends ! De quoi tu parles ? Je me souviens que je discutais avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il t'insulte, après je me suis jeté sur lui, et c'est le trou noir !

Ce fut James qui reprit la parole et qui expliqua à son fils ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsqu'il acheva sur le coup quasi-mortel qu'il avait donné, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne se croyait pas si puissant. Aussitôt, tout le monde put le voir se fermer au monde, et Lily soupira. « Ayé, on retrouve le Harry de début d'année, songea-t-elle. » Le garçon ne dit rien, et se leva. Il chancela quelques secondes, puis prit ses affaires et se changea derrière le paravent. Il en ressortit peu de temps après et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, quand l'infirmière l'arrêta.

« - Oh non jeune homme ! Vous restez ici, pour la nuit ! Et prenez cette potion, dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole dont la couleur vert jaune, présageait de son mauvais goût.

Il la regarda deux secondes, et prenant la fiole, il reprit sa route vers la sortie. Lily intervint et proposa à l'aide soignante de prendre soin du garçon. Celle-ci acquiesça et lui tendit plusieurs jumelles de la première fiole, à prendre toutes les heures. Pendant ce temps, Harry reprenait sa route, en posant la potion sur le dernier lit, et sortit. Lorsqu'il fut libre, il courut le plus vite possible, jusqu'au hall d'entrée, et sortit dans le parc. Prenant son trousseau de clé, il murmura une incantation et son balai, de la taille d'un porte clé, grandit jusqu'à reprendre sa taille initiale. Aussitôt, le garçon s'élança dans les airs, laissant ses problèmes au sol. Il fit plusieurs figures dangereuses, piquant vers l'herbe avant de remonter en ligne verticale. Quelques élèves qui étaient dehors malgré le froid, observèrent les mouvements de l'élève. Finalement, il stabilisa son balai à trente mètres au-dessus du sol, et regarda vers l'ouest. Il songea à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était devenu surpuissant quand sa médaille avait été enlevée de son cou. Il avait failli tuer quelqu'un ! Et il avait mis Hermione en danger. Hermione ! Encore un autre problème. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment c'était arrivé exactement, mais il ressentait pour elle, quelque chose de fort.

« - Avant Noël ! Voilà quand ça a commencé !

Il s'était d'abord rapproché d'elle pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises, mais maintenant, il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il continuait à rechercher sa compagnie. Bien sûr, il l'avait défendu devant les Serpentards, mais plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il aurait réagit pareil avec un Serdaigle. Tout devenait confus dans son esprit. Il cherchait sa présence autant qu'il souhaitait mettre de la distance entre eux. Depuis le bal de la Saint-Valentin ou il lui avait dévoilé son identité, tout avait basculé. Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé le besoin de le faire ? Il ne le saurait sûrement jamais. A bout de patience, il se pencha en arrière et le balai commença à amorcé une chute vertigineuse vers le sol. Au dernier moment, il redressa et posa le pied au sol. Il réduisit son balai, à l'état de porte clé, et rentra au château. Il marcha tranquillement, jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, et passa le portrait rapidement. Alors quelques filles le saluaient, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, il hocha simplement la tête vers elle, sans même les regarder et monta dans son dortoir. Dortoir ou il resta seul jusque vingt-deux heures. Les garçons arrivèrent et virent le baldaquin fermé. Ils auraient pu penser qu'il était là, seulement, le jeune homme fermait toujours son baldaquin quand il s'en allait, et ne l'ayant pas vu monter, ils en déduisirent qu'il était chez ses parents. Aussi, Harry fut-il étonné de les entendre parler de lui.

« - Tiens, tiens, le héros n'est pas là !

« - On dirait qu'il t'énerve Seamus ! Il n'a pourtant rien fait de mal, rit Dean.

« - Arrête, depuis son arrivée, toutes les filles le draguent ! L'année dernière, j'avais mes chances avec Lavande, mais depuis qu'il est là… Que dalle, elle ne me voit même plus !

« - C'est vrai que t'as pas tort ! J'ai le même problème avec Ginny, mais je ne m'en fais pas ! Contrairement à toi, je me sers de mes yeux, et j'ai remarqué que c'est Hermione qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil !

« - Granger, dit Seamus avec dédain, celle-là, je te jure, si elle n'était pas aussi stricte, et mal attifée, je tenterais bien ma chance ! Elle est bien roulée !

« - Pas sûr, dit le jeune irlandais.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que vous reprochez à Harry ! Moi je l'aime bien ! Il prend la défense de tout le monde, il ne fait pas perdre de point à Gryffondor, il est super doué mais ne le montre pas, et en plus, il ne profite même pas de sa popularité pour prendre les filles pour objet !

« - Neville ? La ferme veux-tu ! Je te jure, ce mec ne doit pas être normal ! Être autant populaire et ne pas en profiter, mais je trouve ça louche ! Et puis, regardez-le évoluer ici ! Il ne parle jamais, et je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu sourire ou rire ne serait-ce qu'une fois ! Je suis sûr qu'il a quelque chose à cacher ! Et puis, vous ne trouvez pas étrange que comme par hasard ses parents soient engagés ici ? Et son père qui se balade toujours avec ce chien hideux ! On dirait un bâtard !

Le jeune brun profita de ce blanc pour sortir de son lit. Il regarda durement les deux élèves qui le critiquaient depuis dix minutes.

« - Premièrement, je n'ai pas demandé à être un héros, on échange de place quand tu veux, deuxièmement, Hermione est une amie, elle ne m'a pas tapé dans l'œil. Troisièmement, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à parler des filles avec respect si tu veux qu'elles te respectent. Quatrièmement, je ne vois pas à quoi me servirait le fait de coucher avec toute la population féminine de Poudlard, si ce n'est que pour s'être tapé le héros qu'elles le font. Cinquièmement, j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas sourire, et casser du sucre sur mon dos n'aidera pas à me voir sourire ! Sixièmement, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas aussi sociable que les autres que j'ai quelque chose à cacher ! Septièmement, si mes parents travaillent ici, c'est simplement pour pouvoir protéger leurs enfants, et c'est tout à leur honneur ! Huitièmement, Patmol n'a rien qu'un bâtard comme tu le dis ! Il est beaucoup plus racé que tu ne le penses. Et neuvièmement, Finnigan, la prochaine fois que tu as envie de critiquer quelqu'un assure-toi qu'il ne soit pas dans la pièce, crétin !

Sur ses mots, il descendit dans la salle commune, un gros livre à la main. Il s'assit face à la cheminée et commença à lire. Une jeune femme, aux cheveux d'une blonde vénitien, vint le voir.

« - Salut Harry ! Je… Je voulais savoir, si tu voudrais bien venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi, le mois prochain ?

Il l'observa, le regard vide, durant quelques secondes, puis apercevant quelqu'un, répondit :

« - Non désolé, je ne vais jamais au village ! Excuse-moi ! Mais merci de me l'avoir proposé, Mandy, c'est ça ?

« - Oui, c'est incroyable que tu me connaisses, on n'est même pas de la même maison !

« - Euh… Et alors ?

La jeune femme ne dit rien, mais sourit et sortit de la salle commune. Il la suivit des yeux avant d'apercevoir la préfète qui le regardait en souriant à moitié. Se levant, il la rejoignit.

« - Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire rire ?

« - Comment fais-tu ? Tu envoies balader toutes les filles qui te demandent un rendez-vous, avec tellement de gentillesse, qu'elles reviennent à la charge à la moindre occasion !

« - Que veux-tu, j'ai l'art et la manière d'imposer mes choix aux autres ! Je suis comme un roi, j'ordonne, et on m'obéit, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune femme était troublée de tant de promiscuité entre eux. Au moment ou ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils en oublièrent ou ils étaient, et ne s'aperçurent pas que toutes les conversations avaient stoppées. Ils ne virent pas non plus, qu'ils étaient le point de mire de tout le monde. Ils étaient sur leur planète.

« - C'est inné ou tu as appris ça avec ton père ?

« - J'ai fait un pacte avec Diable pour apprendre… Toutes sortes de choses… intéressantes et qui demandent beaucoup de souplesse, murmura-t-il en flirtant outrageusement.

« - Ah oui ? Tu m'intéresses là ! Qu'a-t-il donc appris ?

« - Je te l'ai dit ! Toutes sortes de choses !

La jeune femme se retint de fermer les yeux quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou.

« - Donne-moi des indices que je sache de quoi tu parles exactement ? Des choses qu'on fait à plusieurs ? C'est dangereux ?

« - En général, on le fait à deux ! Et puis, douce Hermione, sais-tu que toute activité est dangereuse si on ne prend pas les précautions adéquates ?

Ils s'étaient mis à murmurer entre eux. La jeune femme allait rajouter quelque chose quand Léanne arriva comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

« - Hey dites, quelqu'un aurait vu mon frère ?

Le jeune homme releva le nez du cou de son amie et regarda sa sœur, sans s'éloigner.

« - Ça dépend de ce que tu lui veux à ton frère ?

« - J'ai be… Oh ! Je dérange, c'est ça ?

« - Je… Pas du tout, je partais faire ma ronde, de toute façon !

Aussitôt, sous le regard étonné de la plupart des filles, et celui rieur du garçon, la préfète sortit de la salle.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre vous à plus ? Donnez-moi votre avis en review ! _S'assoit par terre, près du bouton à review, et place une pancarte devant elle ou est écrit _« A votre bon cœur, m'sieur dame ! »

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	10. Chapitre10

**Blabla de moua** : Salut à tous. Mille excuses pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt (même si j'ignore de combien de jour je suis en retard) mais pour être presque totalement franche, je suis pas mal occupées ces derniers temps entre la Saint Nicolas et Noël à préparer, bref, j'avais un peu oublié cette fic. Sur que j'ai pas mal de soucis en ce moment donc… Bref, le nouveau chapitre est ici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **charl2ne**, **nouna**, **jeremX** (Salut toi, alors première ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire donc merci à toi. Secundo j'ai pas eu ton adresse msn parce que le site ne les laisse pas passer, mais de toute façon, je t'aurais pas filé le prochain chapitre en exclu désolée y a que mon correcteur qui a les exclus si on peut dire (même s'il ronge son frein en ce moment mdr) Ceci j'attends ta prochaine review mdrr Mais t'en fais pas, t'es pas un goujat enfin moi je l'ai pas vu comme ça mdr. Bisous), **Clement33** (Salut toi. Pas trop de mal à te nourrir en te scotchant à une fic ? Dois-je en conclure que la mienne de fic est bien ? lol Bisous), **zaïka**, **klaude** (salut m'sieur. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plut. Ouais seul Neville est normal (de toute façon je ne peux pas piffrer le reste de la chambrée donc… mdr Mais oui on le saura, ne pas critiquer sa famille ni l'insulter… Sinon c'est un billet simple pour l'infirmerie lol. Bisous), **OoOXYlionOoO**, **Mai96**, **cradoss**, **Pika** (Salut. Ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Bisous), **mama** (Salut toi. Pour le second baiser va falloir patienter un pio. Mdr Mais ravie que tu aimes. Bisous), **diamsley** (Salut. Tu remercieras ton cœur pour moi mdr. Ravie que ma fic te plaise. Bisous), **Tom0032** (Salut. Ravie que mon idée te plaise. Euh, comment ça « écrire plus sérieusement » ? Bisous) et **best280** (Salut toi. Ravie que la situation de Harry te fasse autant rire. Mais quelque chose me dit que lui ne rit pas. Moi en revanche… mdr Bisous bonne lecture) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont super fait plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

Merci à **BobMarley07Be** pour ses corrections et pour m'avoir rappelé cette fic.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **jeremX**. Merci pour ton bisou monsieur, je le garde précieusement mdr.

**Chapitre 10**

La rumeur sur le couple que formaient Harry et Hermione se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Bien que les deux concernés passaient leurs déjeuners à la démentir ! Si bien qu'un jour, ce fut James qui retint son fils après le repas. Comme il devait le retrouver dans ses appartements, le garçon pensa que son père voulait lui parler d'une affaire familiale. Aussi fut-il surpris de l'entendre le questionner sur cette nouvelle rumeur. Harry soupira un grand coup et dit :

« - Ecoute bien, et toi aussi patapouf, dit-il au chien, bien que j'apprécie énormément passer du temps avec Hermione, nous sommes simplement amis. Elle est très gentille et différente des autres dindes du collège mais il n'y a rien entre nous de plus qu'une grande complicité !

« - Et les regards que tu lui lances durant les cours ?

« - Quels regards ?

« - Pas à moi Harry Je te signale pour que Léanne et toi naissiez, il a bien fallu que j'aime ta mère, donc je sais reconnaître un garçon amoureux !

« - Papa, par pitié ne parle plus jamais de maman et toi de cette façon ! S'il te plait ! Avant d'être un garçon ou ton élève, je suis ton fils et crois-moi, ce n'est pas bon pour mon équilibre émotionnel, de vous imaginer toi et maman allongés sous une couette ! ça perturbe mon quotient émotionnel et ralentit mes capacités intellectuelles, sans compter que ça trouble mon attention lors de mes moments de réflexions !

« - Pitié Harry, utilise des mots que ton parrain comprends, déclara celui-ci en devenant humain.

« - Traduction : L'idée même que mes parents puissent avoir des rapports sexuels me donnent envie de vomir ! Je préfère de loin, me dire qu'ils ne se font que des bisous du bout des lèvres et que je suis venu grâce à l'arrivée d'une cigogne, rit le garçon.

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Rejoignant la bibliothèque, lieu qu'il appréciait, il se fit apostropher trois fois. Trois jeunes femmes lui avaient demandé à différents endroits s'il comptait venir au village finalement. Trois demandes qu'il refusa poliment. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans son lieu de prédilection, il salua la bibliothécaire et discuta quelques instants avec elle. Celle-ci lui apprit qu'un nouveau livre de sortilèges, matière qu'il étudiait avec soin, venait d'arriver. Les yeux brillants de curiosité, il lui demanda si elle l'avait déjà répertorié. Mme Pince lui avoua que non. Déçu, il sourit et partit lire un livre en songeant à la sortie du lendemain. Il avait envie de découvrir le village mais être seul ne l'intéressait pas, et y aller avec une fille reviendrait à dire à celle-ci qu'il l'appréciait. Or, il ne voulait pas se lancer dans une histoire d'amour, afin de protéger la fille éventuelle. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore trouvée. Secouant la tête, il plongea son livre pour en sortir quelques secondes plus tard. En effet, Hermione venait de s'asseoir face à lui.

« - Plus de place ailleurs, dit-elle pour le saluer.

Il observa la salle des yeux et sourit. Ils n'y avaient que cinq élèves à cette heure. Gardant pour lui ses réflexions, il replongea dans son livre, en observant la jeune femme s'installer. Il la vit se lever et prendre un livre au hasard. Elle s'assit, étendit ses jambes et commença sa lecture. Il sursauta quand, voulant allonger ses jambes, il toucha ceux de la préfète. Celle-ci leva les yeux et sourit.

« - Alors monsieur Potter, vous me faites du pied ?

« - Jamais je ne pourrais vous faire un tel affront. Une dame de votre rang, on la courtise en la couvrant de cadeau ! On ne lui fait du pied comme à une vulgaire courtisane, dit-il sur un ton pompeux.

Entrant dans son jeu, elle déclara sur un ton emphatique :

« - Je préfère cela, monsieur ! Je ne suis pas une fille des bas fonds, mais une jeune femme de haut rang ! Veillez donc vous adressez à moi avec éloges et respect !

« - Comme vous voudrez très chère ! Pardonnez mon impolitesse ! Je peux vous assurer sur mon honneur que jamais je ne récidiverai !

Pour terminer la conversation, la jeune femme hocha majestueusement la tête. Ils se regardèrent un quart de seconde, avant de rire devant le comique de la situation. « C'est lui le héros et c'est moi qui joue les grandes dames ! C'est le monde à l'envers, pensa-t-elle. »

Au bout de deux heures, ils furent rejoints par Ginny. La jeune femme avait maintes et maintes fois tenté d'attirer le regard de Harry sur elle, mais Léanne ne l'appréciant que peu, lui avait toute sorte de farces aussi la jeune rouquine pensant qu'il se vengeait, avait fini par oublier le béguin qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle s'assit à la droite de son amie et lui dit :

« - Tu lâches ton livre qu'on aille au village ?

« - Très bien, souffla la jeune femme. Il faut que j'aille au dortoir, j'ai des trucs à prendre. Tu viens avec nous Harry ?

« - Où ça, demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Au village sorcier pardi ! Tu n'es pas au courant, c'est aujourd'hui ? Pourtant plusieurs filles se sont cassées les dents à t'inviter !

« - Justement, je sais que tes parents étaient dentistes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour casser ton joli sourire !

« - Je disais ça pour être aimable, moi c'est tout ! Reste dans ton coin à livre tes ouvrages poussiéreux, bourgeois coincé, le provoqua-t-elle.

« - Bien, si vous le prenez ainsi, je vais vous prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un bourgeois coincé à en vous accompagnant votre amie et vous petite fille des bas-fond jusqu'à la salle commune où j'espère avoir la paix, le temps de me cultiver, dit-il d'un air hautain.

Il rangea son ouvrage et sourit franchement, devant l'air vexée de son amie. La prenant dans ses bras, il lui chuchota à l'oreille que le bourgeois qu'il était aurait adoré être vu avec une aussi jolie fille qu'elle vienne des bas fonds de la société ou de la noblesse. En sortant, le bibliothécaire le prévint qu'il serait prêt dans une heure. Comprenant le message, il hocha la tête et la remercia avant de sortir avec les filles. Durant le retour à la tour, il les écouta spéculer sur les nouveautés vestimentaires de Mme Torrez ! Une espagnole qui s'était installée, deux mois auparavant au village sorcier. Ils se séparèrent lorsque les jeunes femmes montèrent chercher leurs capes. Lorsqu'elles revirent, elles le virent allongé sur le sofa les yeux fermés. Sans le déranger, elles sortirent. Peu de temps après, il se leva, inquiet de ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti, et partit lire le nouvel ouvrage reçu plus tôt. Mme Pince le lui donna dès son arrivée, et il s'installa à la première table afin de le lire le plus rapidement possible.

Il resta ainsi sans bouger, jusqu'à l'heure du repas. L'empruntant, il monta directement à son dortoir, faisant fi du dîner, tant l'envie de terminer le livre était important pour lui. Fermant son baldaquin du côté droit, il continua sa lecture assis en tailleur. Il entendit ses camarades de chambre entrer en commentant leurs soirées. Soupirant, il sortit de son lit, et prenant quelque chose dans son chevet, il referma le baldaquin aussitôt. Mettant des boules Quies, il put continuer son livre dans un silence de cathédrale. Deux heures plus tard, ses yeux le piquant, il posa le livre sur son chevet et partit se changer. Sans un mot, il se coucha, et ferma son lit de manière à ce que les garçons puissent continuer leurs discussions sans être obligés d'éteindre la lumière.

Il s'éveilla tôt, pour un dimanche matin, puisque, comme il le constata, tout le dortoir dormait encore. Il prit rapidement sa douche et passa par la cuisine prendre de quoi manger, pour la semaine, il retourna dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme fit un peu de lumière avec sa baguette et continua son livre, sans déranger le sommeil de ses camarades. L'un après l'autre, Harry les entendit se lever et s'apprêter avant de descendre déjeuner. Lorsque Neville vint l'inviter à se joindre à eux, il rit.

« - Merci Neville, mais j'ai déjà mangé !

Aussitôt, il lui montra la provision, de gâteaux, croissants et autres viennoiseries que les Elfes lui avaient donnés trois heures auparavant. Le jeune homme au visage lunaire, acquiesça et partit après avoir souhaité une bonne journée au héros. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête avant de replonger dans son ouvrage. Il n'en sortit que vers quatorze heures, et partit le rendre aussitôt à la bibliothèque. Il discuta quelques minutes avec Mme Pince avant d'aller voir ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient dans leurs appartements, avec Sirius et, tous trois discutaient de la guerre.

« - Amis du jour, bonjour, dit-il en faisant une révérence.

« - Salut filleul, alors comment va ?

« - Bien ! Très bien même, je viens de terminer le nouveau livre de sortilège que le collège a reçu hier. Il est extrêmement complet, avec des illustrations hautes en couleurs et si belles que même toi, Patmol, tu pourrais te plonger dedans !

« - Qu'est-ce que sous-entend ta dernière phrase ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme sourit mystérieusement avant d'embrasser sa mère. Il s'était toujours senti proche d'elle. S'installant entre ses deux parents, il donna son avis sur la prochaine bataille et Harry leur parla de ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

« - Je l'ai observé hier. Il a un plan pour pousser Dumbledore à se battre contre lui. Il a trouvé un sortilège de magie noire très puissant, et espère pouvoir tuer le directeur avec. Par contre, il n'a pas voulu parler du plan. Il a décidé d'agir seul afin que ça ne foire pas !

« - Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça peut être, demanda James inquiet.

« - Si, il compte attaquer une boulangerie pour lui piquer tout son stock de croissant aux amandes, dit le jeune homme sarcastiquement.

« - James, il vient de dire qu'il n'en avait rien entendu !

« - Mais il aurait put en entendre un morceau sans même le savoir !

« - En l'occurrence non ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a agi hier, logiquement ! Que ça va obliger Dumbledore à partir de Poudlard et qu'il en profitera pour investir le château avec ses Mangemorts.

« - Bon allons prévenir le directeur dans ce cas, décida Sirius.

Les quatre se levèrent et partirent rapidement, oubliant de dire à Sirius de se transformer en chien. Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves, qui se demandaient qui était l'homme avec la famille Potter. Seulement, trop occupé à empêcher le directeur de partir, aucun ne s'aperçut de leur erreur. Lily donna le mot de passe rapidement, et ils montèrent. Malheureusement, le directeur était parti pour le moment.

« - Harry tu as la carte sur toi ?

« - Oui, bien sûr … La voilà, dit-il en la donnant à son père.

« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! C'est long ! … Alors voyons ! Pas dans la Grande Salle, ni dans la salle des profs ! Pas dans son bureau ! Ni dans le parc. Peut-être chez Hagrid ? Non, plus ! Ou peut-il se cacher ?

« - Essaie les cuisines, j'ai remarqué qu'il adorait le sucre, nota Harry mine de rien en se frottant les ongles sur son pull.

« - Voyons ça … Non plus ! Dans une salle commune ? Non, non, non et non, dit-il après avoir vérifier les quatre. Ah je le tiens, il est dans le bureau de McGo ! Méfait accompli ! Allons-y rapidement !

Aussitôt, ils descendirent rapidement, et coururent jusqu'au bureau de la sous-directrice. Ils arrivèrent passablement essoufflés et toquèrent.

« - Entrez !

Obtempérant, James demanda à voir le directeur seul.

« - C'est très important !

« - Figurez-vous, que nous aussi traitons d'une affaire importante, s'indigna la sorcière.

« - De quoi s'agit-il professeur, demanda le seul élève présent.

« - Rien qui vous concerne Potter !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit.

« - Je retourne dans ma salle commune ! Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez expliqué au directeur le plan de l'autre dingue, déclara-t-il avant de fermer la porte du bureau.

Tranquillement, il retourna dans la tour des rouge et or. Il s'assit devant le feu et fut rejoint par sa sœur.

« - Un problème ?

« - Oui et non frangine ! Et toi quoi de neuf ?

« - J'ai chargé le sac de cours de Ginny de bombabouses ! Elle ne risque pas de te tourner autour encore longtemps celle-là, dit-elle en regard malicieux.

« - Elle ne me tourne plus autour, souligna-t-il en songeant à son attitude de la veille.

« - Tu parles, elle passe son temps à t'observer et signe ses lettres « Ginny Potter », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

« - Ouais, bon, elle fantasme sur le héros quoi !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants des jeunes femmes avant qu'il ne lui demande si elle avait vu Hermione.

« - Non ! Pas depuis que je suis revenue de Pré-Au-Lard, hier. Elle y allait quand j'en revenais !

« - Etrange ! Bon elle doit sûrement réviser dans sa chambre !

Aussitôt, le portrait s'ouvrit.

« - Harry, le directeur veut te voir, annonça Lily.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit en se demandant pourquoi, il était déçu que ce ne soit pas Hermione qui le cherche. Ils arrivèrent trop rapidement devant le bureau directorial et entrèrent.

« - Alors Harry, j'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as vu exactement, c'est très important, dit le directeur une fois qu'il fut assis.

Le jeune homme allait hausser les épaules quand il nota l'air inquiet de tous les professeurs présents. Sachant qu'il ne saurait rien, il raconta tout dans les moindres détails et attendit.

« - Bien, je crois que nous savons à quoi rimait son plan. Minerva allez me chercher miss Weasley, s'il vous plait !

« - Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?

« - Harry as-tu remarqué l'absence d'un élève aujourd'hui ?

« - Pas vraiment mais le dimanche, la plupart sont dehors donc je ne pourrais pas vous dire ! Pourquoi quelqu'un a disparu ?

Le directeur allait répondre quand la jeune femme arriva.

« - Asseyez-vous miss Weasley ! Savez-vous ou se trouve votre amie Hermione Granger ?

« - Non, nous nous sommes disputés hier après-midi ! Je l'ai laissé au village et je suis rentrée seule !

« - Qu'elle était le motif de votre dispute ?

« - C'est gênant à dire professeur Potter, dit-elle en regardant Harry en biais.

Loin de se douter qu'il était la cause de l'altercation, Harry écoutait avec attention.

« - Ginny, s'il te plait, dis-le nous, demanda Lily en s'accroupissant devant elle.

« - Je … C'est à cause de votre fils, avoua-t-elle.

Le garçon releva la tête, et comprit tout.

« - Papa, ne me dis pas que j'ai raison de penser ce que je pense et qu'on va me confirmer ?

« - Si Harry, déclara James. Voldemort a enlevé Hermione hier, alors qu'elle était seule au village !

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ! Votre impression sur cette fic m'est vital. _Se met à genoux et verse des larmes de crocodiles_ ! mdr

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	11. Chapitre11

**Blabla de moua** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, désolée de poster si tard, j'ai du mal ces derniers temps. Y a Noël à préparer et en bonne accro de Noël que je suis, j'ai une foule de choses à faire. Mais passons. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. Navrée de ne pas y répondre, je passe en tornade (pour chanegr de coup de vent hein). Bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

**A retenir** : Lorsque Voldemort est appelé par un sobriquet ridicule, c'est Harry qui parle d'accord ?

**Chapitre 11**

Harry coula un regard de haine à la rouquine et se leva précipitamment. Il sortit en courant du bureau et retourna jusqu'à son dortoir sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il y fut, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, un cahier, ainsi une petite sacoche et ressortit de la tour aussi vite. Léanne, le suivit et le vit entrer dans les appartements de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, à son tour, elle les vit tous assis sur des fauteuils, le visage songeur.

« - Euh, il y a un problème ? Pourquoi le directeur voulait te voir Harry ?

« - Oui, nous allons nous partir du château pour deux trois jours Léanne, lui dit son père.

« - Attendez deux minutes ! Que se passe-t-il ? Et pourquoi vous ne prévoyez pas de m'emmener avec vous ?

« - Hermione a été enlevé par l'autre égocentrique !

« - Je vois, et donc comme Harry est super grave amoureux de Mione, il part en mission sauvetage et on l'accompagne tous ! Trop cool !

Les adultes ouvrirent la bouche mais elle les devança.

« - Et ne me dites pas que je dois rester là, parce que c'est dangereux ! C'est hors de question ! Vous allez risquez vos vies pour elle, et je suis de la partie ! La devise des Transpetove c'est bien « Tous pour un et un pour tous » donc je viens fin de la discussion ! Dites pourquoi on a pris la devise des mousquetaires ?

« - Ecoute ma chérie ! Tu es trop jeune pour venir ! De plus tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard et tu le sais très bien, commença Lily.

Comprenant sa sœur, Harry s'interposa.

« - Arrêtez ! Si un sorcier de premier cycle est attaqué, il a le droit d'utiliser la magie pour se défendre ! De plus, c'est une enfant des maraudeurs et la devise des maraudeurs c'est « Unis comme les doigts d'une main ! »

« - Harry, c'est hors de question désapprouva son père.

« - Maman, papa, c'est notre amie, à Léanne et moi ! On ferait n'importe quoi pour elle ! Sirius et toi avez bien bravé la loi sur les Animagi pour aider Mus durant les pleines lunes ! Vous êtes sorti du château un nombre incalculables de fois, vous avez affronté les Acromantules, autres créatures de la forêt Interdite ! Vous auriez fait n'importe pour chacun d'entre vous ! Laissez-nous vous montrer qu'on est les dignes enfants d'un maraudeur !

Il suppliait ses parents du regard et Léanne vint se placer à ses côtés. Ne résistant pas, Sirius s'ajouta au tableau.

« - Il a raison Corny !

« - Très bien, acceptèrent les parents avant que Lily n'ajoute, mais à une condition. Tu restes en arrière ! Tu obéis sans discuter et ce même si on te demande de t'enfuir ! Tu ne cherches pas à jouer l'héroïne, et tu seras responsable du stock de potion !

« - Euh, si j'ai bien compté ça fait quatre conditions ça maman !

« - Léanne, c'est ça ou on t'attache ici même, la menaça James.

« - Si j'accepte, je suis de la partie ? Alors d'accord ! Je resterai en arrière, je surveillerai les potions, j'obéirai sans discuter ni poser des questions, et je ne chercherai pas à jouer les héroïnes ! Merci frangin, je t'adore, t'es le meilleur, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi, puis se rassirent tous pour réfléchir à un plan. Pendant ce temps Lily commença à préparer un stock entier de potion. Elle en fit de toutes sortes. Des potions de régénération, d'autres de soins, et décida d'utiliser les élèves pour l'aider à en faire plus vite. Faisant rapidement une liste des potions dont ils auraient besoin, elle les plaça dans ceux des différentes années. La plupart était de niveaux de dernières années, mais d'autres plus simples, pouvaient être faites par des quatrièmes années. Pendant ce temps, James, Sirius et Harry réfléchissaient à un plan. Léanne décida d'aider sa mère. Bien sûr à l'heure du repas, ils sortirent tous ensembles et se rendirent normalement à table. La jeune femme alla voir ses amis, laissant son frère seul, qui ne resta que dix minutes avant de repartir un livre à la main, comme à son habitude. Le professeur Dumbledore trouva étrange que la famille Potter obéisse aussi facilement et décida de parler à James après le repas.

Lorsque celui-ci finit, le directeur prévint le professeur qu'il devait le suivre. James n'opposa aucune résistance. Ils montèrent dans le bureau directorial en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, l'érudit regarda son ancien élève.

« - Alors James que préparez-vous ?

« - Je vous demande pardon ?

« - Vous n'avez jamais écouté mes consignes lors de vos années d'études avec Sirius ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es assagi ?

« - J'ai une famille à protéger Albus ! Je ne suis plus cet enfant farceur ! En tout cas, pas dans ces cas-là. Vous nous avez dit que vous alliez envoyer l'Ordre le plus rapidement possible, et même si pour les enfants, c'est dur, nous acceptons la décision !

« - Comment Harry le vit-il ?

« - Mal ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il le vive bien ? C'est de sa faute, si elles se sont disputées, et que miss Weasley l'a laissé seule ! Il s'en veut terriblement mais c'est compréhensible, je pense !

« - Effectivement ! James promets-moi que ta famille et toi, resterez en dehors de cette histoire !

« - C'est trop tard pour ça Albus. C'est la fille sur laquelle craque mon fils, une des meilleures amie de Léanne, notre élève préférée avec Lily, et une camarade de cours de Harry ! De plus, comme je l'ai dit, il se sent responsable ! On peut difficilement faire plus impliqués, non ?

« - C'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas que vous y alliez ! C'est peut-être ce qu'attend Tom ?

Le père de famille ne releva pas et se leva. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de franchir la porte, il s'arrêta et dit :

« - Je ferai de mon mieux pour empêcher Harry de foncer dans la gueule du loup ! Mais l'Ordre du Phénix a plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher !

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit du bureau laissant le directeur pensif.

« - Il est vrai que la pauvre miss Granger, ne va pas pouvoir subir les attaques de Voldemort pendant longtemps ! Je devrais convoquer l'Ordre du Phénix ce soir, n'est-ce pas Fumseck ?

L'oiseau chanta quelques notes, donnant son accord, et le directeur commença à prévenir tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps, James rentrait dans ses appartements. Il hocha simplement la tête et tout le monde comprit le message. Le directeur ne posait plus de problèmes, puisque l'ancien Auror avait été plus que persuasif dans ses propos. Ils soupirèrent puis Harry donna une feuille de bloc-notes à son père. C'était un plan qu'il venait d'imaginer. Seulement, comme le lui fit remarquer son père, le plan comportait trop de failles. Soupirant, ils reprirent chacun leurs bloc et recommencèrent leurs recherche de plan. Ils durent tout cacher en quatrième vitesse lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Les garçons rangèrent leurs schémas dans leurs poches, et Lily vaporisa un produit sorcier, qui supprimait les odeurs de potions ! Ce fut Lily qui ouvrit. Etonnée, elle regarda le visiteur et lui demanda poliment :

« - Il y a un problème dans la salle commune ?

« - Non professeur ! Je … J'aimerais vous parler, dit Drago.

Le professeur s'effaça et il entra. Voyant tout le clan rassemblé, il eut confirmation de ce qu'il se passait.

« - Je … Voilà mon père m'a parlé du plan du Lord noir, pour investir Poudlard. Il a capturé un élève, et je sais que vous allez partir à la recherche de Granger…

« - Hermione, corrigea Harry.

« - Oui, de Hermione ! Et je voudrais vous aider. Je connais le manoir où elle est retenue ! C'est au manoir Malefoy ! Je vous y conduirai !

« - Donne-nous une raison de te croire, demanda le jeune héros méfiant.

« - Donne-moi une raison de ne pas me croire !

« - Dis-nous où aller, on n'embarque personne d'autre que nous ! Ce sont nos enfants, ils sont sous notre responsabilité, mais toi Drago tu es sous celle de l'école, et je ne veux pas qu'Albus ait des ennuis, dit doucement la directrice des Serpentard.

Le garçon hocha la tête, et leur donna toutes les précisions dont ils auraient besoin.

« - Alors pour trouver le manoir, ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est la rue Salazar au bout. Le plus grand manoir, ajouta-il avec dédain. Les grilles nous laisseront entrer et sortir qu'à deux conditions. Il vous faut du sang de Malefoy, ou invoquer la marque des Ténèbres ! Sinon, vous déclenchez l'alarme ! Je vous donnerais de mon sang juste avant que vous ne partiez. Le sang doit être relativement chaud. Vous ne pourrez pas passer par l'entrée principale, qui est surveillée par Yaxley et Selwyn ! Ils sont relevés toutes les douze heures par les frères Carrow. De vrais saletés ceux-là ! Donc allez-y plutôt avant six heures du matin ! Faites attention, il y a beaucoup de Détraqueurs autour du manoir !

Le jeune homme continua à donner les informations que Harry notait consciencieusement. Au bout de deux heures, le Serpentard ressortit fier de lui. Il avait craqué sur la jeune Léanne, et avait essayé, sans succès, toute l'année de se faire remarquer par elle. Finalement, il y avait réussi. « Bon j'ai trahi ma famille, leurs idéaux et mon soi-disant Maître mais en échange de son sourire je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices, songea-t-il en rentrant dans la salle commune. »

Pendant ce temps, le jeune héros notait tout proprement, en plusieurs exemplaires. Il en donna un à chaque personne quand un plan très précis se dessina dans sa tête. Lâchant tout, il prit son bloc et écrivit tout. Il le vérifia trois fois avant de le proposer à son père et Sirius. Les deux le lurent et posèrent divers questions à Harry sur des surprises éventuelles que Drago aurait oublié, mais pour chaque attaque, le garçon avait la solution.

Comme il était l'heure d'aller au lit, les deux enfants se séparèrent, et Harry utilisa ses talents de comédiens pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était comme un lion en cage. Il devint agressif et s'en prit à un cinquième année qui avait voulu lui faire une farce. Le pauvre élève se jura de ne plus jamais ennuyer le garçon, quand il reçut trois puissants jets d'eau gelée ainsi que des cafards sous son tee-shirt, et des hamsters dans son caleçon. Léanne secoua la tête désapprouvant clairement l'attitude son frère et aida son camarade.

« - Excuse-le, il a eu une mauvaise journée !

« - C'est pas une raison, j'ai rien fait de mal moi !

« - Excuse-le Alexandre, s'il te plait !

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et partit se coucher peu de temps après.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent Lily mit au point un stock de potion suffisant pour une guerre. Le mercredi soir, la famille Potter se réunit et mit au point le plan étape par étape. Chacun avait un rôle précis et ne devait pas en bouger pour la bonne marche du plan. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Lily fit appeler le jeune Serpentard. Quand il arriva, il trouva étrange de les voir tous une fois encore, sauf que cette fois-ci on se serait cru dans une maison. En effet, Léanne était allongée par terre et jouait avec un chien, Harry et son père jouaient aux échecs et Lily venait de poser un livre.

« - Drago, nous voulions te confier une mission. Elle ne sera pas d'une grande importance mais tu …

« - T'es notre joker, dit Léanne. Aie espèce de gros patapouf, attends que je t'attrape, je te jure, que je te fais prendre un bain, tellement tu pues !

Aussitôt, elle monta traînant le chien en le tenant par le collier.

« - Joker ?

« - C'est simple, si dans deux jours, aucun de nous n'est de retour, tu préviens le directeur où nous sommes. Mais pas avant !

« - Oui aucun problème !

Drago voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la vision de la jeune femme l'en empêcha. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux et avait les bras pleins de mousse, tout comme le chien qui venait de dévaler les escaliers pour se cacher.

« - Allez viens Patapouf, je te jure, ça sera pas douloureux, et puis après, tu sentiras bon ! Hein, c'est qui va se faire laver les crocs s'il ne va pas dans son bain ? Bas, c'est Patapouf, dit-elle en lui tenant les babines.

Le chien aboya deux fois et monta en courant, suivi de près par la jeune femme. Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi les trois étaient entrain de rire. En effet, chacun venait d'imaginer, Léanne laver Sirius le chien et lui frotter les dents. Se reprenant la première, Lily reprit.

« - C'est un ordre de ta directrice de maison, donc s'il te plait obéi ! Quarante-huit heures ! C'est tout ce qu'on te demande, d'accord ?

« - Aucun problème professeur ! Je suis pressé que Grang… Hermione revienne, je n'en peux plus de faire tout le château tout seul pour les rondes !

Il sourit et sortit, au moment ou la jeune fille descendait en courant. Elle était complètement trempée, mais le Serpentard la trouva simplement belle. Une fois seul, Sirius descendit sous sa forme humaine, aussi trempé que la benjamine.

« - Lave-moi encore une seule fois les crocs avec ton truc, et je te mords, la menaça-t-il. C'est dégoûtant.

« - Te plaints pas, j'ai pris la brosse des toilettes pour que tu retrouves un peu le goût que tu aimes tant, plaisanta-t-elle.

« - On peut lui faire confiance à ton élève ?

« - Oui, Sirius, c'est l'autre préfet en chef ! Bon tout est prêt alors, allons faire acte de présence au dîner ! Et Harry ! Parais plus stressé, et n'hésite pas à fixer la porte avec espoir, souligna son père.

« - T'inquiète, je me suis entraîné tout ira bien, dit-il anxieux.

Sur ses bonnes paroles, ils sortirent de l'appartement, et chacun alla manger à sa place. Le professeur McGonagall vit rapidement que Harry passait plus de temps à observer la porte qu'autre chose. C'est bien simple, toutes les deux minutes, Léanne lui envoyait une boulette de pain, pour le faire revenir au château. Discrètement, elle en informa le directeur qui observa le manège. Il soupira et se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il trouve la cachette du Lord.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à bombarder ma boite mail de reviews surtout ! J'oubliais, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai ouvert un forum sur mon profil, ou vous pouvez déposer des idées de fics, ou simplement en choisir un parmi les nombreux déjà déposés Voilà j'arrête ma pub

Time Tell Will ! ! !

I wish you a happy christmas everyone.

Peace on Earth.


	12. Chapitre12

**Blabla de moua** : Salut à tous. Avant toute chose : **BONNE ANNE A TOUS ! ! !** Sinon j'espère que vous avez bien fait la fête et que tout va bien. Encore désolée pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci très beaucoup à **nouna**, **BobMarley07Be**, **klaude** (salut toi. Mdr si si Léanne doit être à moitié Vélane… Mais juste pour Drago lol. Bisous), **Best280** (Salut toi. Mdr évidemment que je coupe au mauvais moment. Sinon ça ne servirait à rien lool. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous) et **hermione38** (Salut miss. Euh je ne peux pas répondre à tes attentes mais j'espère néanmoins que ça te plaira toujours. Mdr bisous.) Pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

Merci à **BobMarley07Be** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsque minuit sonna, la plupart des résidents du château dormaient à poings fermés. Pour cinq d'entre eux, le réveil sonna. Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent. Drago, de son côté attendait, anxieux, devant ses appartements. Lorsqu'il vit arriver Harry, il soupira.

« - Tiens voilà, un peu de sang, j'ai lancé un sort dessus, il reste chaud tant que c'est fermé ! Voilà et Merde pour votre expédition ! Et je… Dis à ta mère que j'espère ne pas avoir à dire ou vous êtes allés !

« - Merci Drago, dit simplement le garçon.

Sur ces mots, chacun hocha la tête, et tandis que l'un allait se coucher, l'autre au contraire se dirigeait, sous couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité vers les appartements de ses parents. Il y retrouva Léanne qui semblait plus blanche que jamais. Il lui donna une potion.

« - Tiens bois-ça ! Grouille, si maman te voit dans cet état, tu restes là et tu tiens compagnie aux puces de Patmol, rit-il.

La jeune femme obéit, et peu de temps après, elle se sentit mieux. Au même moment, les adultes descendaient. Ils observèrent leurs deux enfants, et acquiescèrent. Ensemble, ils partirent, jusque dans le parc de Poudlard où ils arrivèrent sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, ils agrandirent leurs balais et s'envolèrent sur les éclairs de feu.

Ils arrivèrent trop rapidement, au goût de Harry, devant le fameux manoir. Ils rapetissèrent leurs balais, et avant qu'ils n'entrent, James se tourna vers sa fille.

« - Toi, tu restes ici, dit-il en lui montrant un buisson tout près. Dès que c'est bon, tu actives le Portoloin !

« - D'accord !

Elle hocha la tête, déterminée, et partit se cacher. La voyant, Harry, invoqua une flamme bleue qu'il mit dans un pot en verre et lui tendit.

« - Tiens, tu auras moins froid !

« - _Thank__you_ frérot.

Elle le dupliqua et les cacha. Ils inspirèrent un bon coup, et Harry versa quelques gouttes de sang de Drago. La barrière s'ouvrit sans bruit, et ils lui en furent reconnaissants. Prenant sa baguette, Harry lança un faible _Lumos_ et lut les indications. Ils se faufilèrent donc par la droite et Sirius se transforma en chien. Lily qui était une Licorne, fit de même. Doucement, ils avancèrent et passèrent par la cave. Sentant les Détraqueurs, James fit signe à Harry. En effet, c'était le seul dont le Patronus n'était pas connu des mangemorts. Un magnifique cerf sortit et son père ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, fier d'être ce en quoi il avait le plus confiance. Lentement, ils progressèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée. A un moment, un mangemort passa, et il fut assommé par James. Il l'attacha, le réduisit au silence et lui prenant ses « vêtements » les enfila en grimaçant. Peu de temps après, un second passa. Harry fit la même chose que son père et ils purent continuer sans problème. Arrivant devant le premier escalier, ils firent tous les quatre attention à éviter la cinquième marche, qui était piégée et alerterait les Mangemorts de la présence d'intrus. Arrivés au premier étage, James partit avec Sirius à droite et Lily suivit son fils à gauche. Ils progressèrent, chanceux de ne rien rencontrer durant deux étages, puis la Licorne grogna doucement. Comprenant le danger, Harry jeta la cape sur elle, et avança comme s'il était chez lui. Le mangemort le salua de la tête et dit :

« - Calahan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? C'est moi qui surveille la prisonnière, tu l'as eu cette après-midi !

Se retenant de le tuer, il se concentra et sa voix se changea en celle du mangemort.

« - Je sais ça ! Seulement, le Maître m'envoie la chercher ! J'aurais préféré te la laisser, pour ma part !

« - C'est vrai qu'elle t'a griffé le torse comme une démente, ajouta le mangemort avant de rire.

Harry ne dit rien et continua.

« - Tu me la ramènes après ?

« - Demande au Maître !

L'autre grogna de peur et le laissa passer. Le garçon entra dans la cellule et faillit s'étrangler. Hermione, son Hermione était sale, les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux dans tous les sens, repliée sur elle-même, du sang séché sur ses cuisses, elle avait des hématomes partout sur le corps. Il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras, et stupéfixa le mangemort qui venait vérifier si tout allait bien. Reprenant sa forme humaine, Lily le regarda.

« - Harry, ce n'était pas le plan, ça ! C'est malin, on va tous les avoir sur le dos !

« - Ce n'était pas non plus dans le plan qu'elle serait sauvagement violée et battue ! Ramène-là à Léanne, je vais chercher Pat et Corny, dit-il en sortant.

La mère de famille soupira, et se cachant avec Hermione sous la cape, elle ferma la grille du cachot où était la jeune femme et refit doucement le chemin inverse. Elle parvint à la barrière et jura contre son fils qui avait oublié de lui donner le sang du Vert et Argent. Elle dut donc se cacher dans les buissons les plus proches. Ayant une idée, elle déposa délicatement sa jeune élève, et se transformant en Licorne, elle entreprit de creuser un trou.

Pendant ce temps, Harry retrouva les deux qu'il cherchait.

« - Hey ! Doucement, c'est moi ! J'ai amené le colis à destination, je cherche mam ! Mais Gaby a un problème avec le Portoloin et je n'arrive pas à le résoudre ! Il faudrait que vous alliez l'aider ! Je retrouve maman et je vous rejoins !

Les adultes hochèrent la tête et partirent. Seulement, James eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il arrêta le chien et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Je retourne avec Harry, je le sens mal ce coup-là ! Ils ne devaient pas se séparer ! Toi va voir Léanne et règle le problème et attends-nous avant de partir !

Le chien hocha la tête, et partit doucement. Il arriva au niveau de la grille facilement, mais se retrouva confronté au même problème que Lily plus tôt. Entendant un grattement, il alla voir et vit avec stupéfaction, l'équidé creuser comme si sa vie en dépendait. La rejoignant, Patmol se mit à creuser avec elle. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et comprit que Harry lui avait menti. Le chien le sentit aussi et ils se dépêchèrent de terminer leur tunnel pour passer la blessée avant de retourner en arrière.

Au même instant, James retrouva son fils, qui avançait à visage découvert. Il voulut le retenir, mais l'enfant entra dans la salle principale. La salle où Drago leur avait dit de ne pas aller, puisque c'est ici que le Lord donnait ses ordres ou punissaient ses fidèles.

« - Tiens nous avons un visiteur, s'exclama le Lord ravi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut !

Le garçon resta silencieux et attendit tranquillement.

« - Alors qui es-tu petit insolent ? Une nouvelle recrue peut-être ? Dans ce cas agenouille-toi, sinon prépare-toi à mourir !

« - Comme c'est triste, vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi Voldemort ! Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés pourtant !

« - Et tu devais être important pour que je te laisse la vie sauve ! Surtout si tu me parlais ainsi, s'impatienta le Lord. Allons dis-moi qui tu es ! Je suis sûr que la mémoire va me revenir !

« - Un indice, le jeune homme avançait toujours lentement vers le centre de la pièce. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisé, je n'étais qu'un bébé ! Vous vous souvenez ?

« - Le bébé Potter, dit le mage noir.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et se prépara au combat. Le lord lui fit face. Ils restèrent sans bouger durant quelques minutes où le mage noir tentait de désarçonner son adversaire par une joute verbale. Seulement, le garçon garda un masque de glace.

Quand Lily et Sirius arrivèrent finalement à faire un trou assez grand, elle passa et reprenant forme humaine, elle prit le corps d'Hermione. Se tournant vers sa fille.

« - Tiens, amène-là à Poudlard ! J'y retourne ton frère est en train de faire une bêtise !

Aussitôt, avec le parrain du garçon, ils coururent jusqu'à la cave et refirent le chemin une nouvelle fois. Ils se guidèrent d'après les cris et les sorts. « Le combat a déjà commencé, on dirait, songea la jeune femme en se maudissant. » Lorsqu'ils tournèrent, ils virent James qui cachait, réduisant considérablement le nombre de Mangemorts. Une dizaine, bien tassée, étaient déjà au sol, alors qu'ils continuaient à lancer divers sorts. Harry lança un sort d'explosion qui aveugla temporairement le mage noir. Le jeune garçon en profita pour se cacher le temps de trouver une stratégie. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il se releva pour voir le mage noir le chercher dans tous les coins. Il nota qu'il ne restait debout que Lucius Malefoy et Séverus Rogue, de part et d'autre du lord noir. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit des silhouettes s'approcher de lui. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'ils étaient tous les quatre ensembles. Changeant complètement de stratégie, Harry visa le premier mangemort. Le blond tomba au sol, inerte. De son coté, Lily lança le même sort sur le dernier fidèle du mage noir.

« - Comme c'est dommage Voldemort ! Vous vous êtes pris à votre propre piège. En effet, un informateur m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de ce manoir. C'est vous qui l'avez décidé afin qu'on ne vienne pas vous chercher ! L'arroseur arrosé, rit-il doucement puis se reprenant, il dit d'une voix froide, maintenant on joue dans la cour des grands. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que ça faisait subir le _doloris_ n'est-ce pas ? Alors voyons, voir si vous allez supporter la douleur !

Sur ses mots, il arracha sa médaille de son cou, la donna à Sirius.

« - Prends-en soin ! _Endoloris,_ hurla-t-il en visant le mage noir.

Celui-ci, sous la puissance du sort recula de plusieurs mètres avant de sentir une douleur équivalente à un million d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans son corps. Chaque parcelle de sa peau le faisait souffrir.

Harry lui lança le sort pendant une minute puis stoppa d'un coup. Le mage noir, malgré toute sa fierté, tomba au sol essoufflé.

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, vous allez vous tuer tout seul ! Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier comme vous. _Impero_ !

Harry déploya toute sa puissance dans ce sort à tel point que ses ailes lui poussèrent dans son dos, et la corne de Daragone sortit de son front. Le mage tenta de résister pendant quelques secondes avant de ressembler à un pantin. D'une voix plus que glaciale, Harry dit :

« - Et maintenant, lance-toi le sort mortel !

Il ne pensait pas que ça allait marcher, mais il voulait montrer au sorcier ce qu'avaient subi ses victimes avant de mourir. A la surprise des quatre, le mage commença à pointer sa baguette sur lui. Aussitôt, James et Lily enlevèrent leurs médailles et les confiant à Sirius, ils lui lancèrent le même sort d'entrave que Harry. Lui ordonnant le même sort, le mage noir regarda droit devant lui et, la baguette sur son cœur, prononça la formule. Au même instant Harry le libéra de son emprise. Le mage écarquilla les yeux et tomba à la renverse, une grimace d'horreur et de douleur sur son visage. Sirius observa ses amis. Harry avait des ailes et une corne, Lily avait sa queue de Licorne ainsi que sa corne, quant à James, il avait ses bois qui lui sortaient de la tête, ainsi que sa queue. Etonné, il tendit les médailles, chacun reprit la sienne et dès qu'elles furent accrochées, les trois sorciers perdirent leurs attributs animaux. Lentement, Harry s'approcha du mage noir, après avoir lancé un sort d'attraction sur sa baguette. Il donna un léger coup de pied afin de le faire remuer, mais le sorcier ne bougeait plus. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, et regardant sa victime, il dit :

« - On dirait qu'il ignorait ma puissance ! Pourtant Blaise Zabini a du en parler à son père non ? Comment a-t-il oublié un détail aussi important ?

Il se posait la question mais ce fut son père qui lui répondit :

« - C'est simple, lorsque Hermione nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé, Dumbledore a effacé la mémoire du garçon et l'a modifié afin qu'il sache d'où venaient ses blessures.

Le sorcier hocha simplement et se relevant, il demanda :

« - Comment peut-on commettre autant d'atrocité au nom d'une idéologie ?

Lily le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue. Il avait le visage fatigué, ses vêtements étaient sales, il avait plusieurs coupures sur le corps son poignet gauche était gonflé et violacé. Elle crut qu'il allait revenir vers eux pour partir seulement, il se tourna vers le mage noir qui avait sévi pendant presque cinquante ans. De rage, il lui mit un violent coup de pied, et il entendit des os craquer. Ignorant si c'était les siens ou celui de sa victime il dit :

« - Durant ta prochaine vie, évite de poser ne serait-ce qu'un ongle sur la femme qui me plait ou je te jure, que tu n'auras pas assez de tes cent trente prochaines vie pour guérir de tes blessures !

Il se tourna vers ses parents et revint. Faisant chemin inverse, ils sortirent et James transplana directement au Ministère. Allant à son ancien bureau, il prévint Kingsley qu'il avait du travail au manoir Malefoy ! Puis il partit à Poudlard où sa famille le rejoignit deux minutes plus tard. Harry tenait Hermione dans ses bras, et il n'avait pas pensé à se changer, aussi avait-il la cape du Mangemort. Son masque fort heureusement était resté sur les lieux ! Sirius et Lily étaient pleins de terre, et de boue, et James n'avait que des blessures superficielles. Ils entrèrent dans le hall dans cet état, à l'heure où la plupart des élèves allaient se restaurer. Passant devant la Grande Salle, il y eut un silence de mort. La nouvelle n'était pas encore officielle, mais le directeur les arrêta. Alors que les trois adultes responsables s'étaient stoppés, Harry continuait son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il arriva, il déposa Hermione sur un lit et alla voir l'infirmière.

« - Madame Pomfresh, Hermione est dans un état critique !

Il lui montra le lit, et s'écarta laissant l'officier de santé s'occuper de sa belle endormie. Il sortit et attendit sagement dans le couloir. Au bout d'une heure, l'aide soignante sortit et le regarda.

« - Votre amie voudrait vous voir !

Il hocha la tête et entra. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le lit ou il l'avait déposé et de son bras valide, il lui prit la main. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il parla doucement.

« - Hey ! Alors comme ça tu fugues de Poudlard sans me prévenir mon petit casse-croûte !

« - Je … Soif, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« - Oh excusez-moi princesse, trop heureux de vous savoir en vie, je n'ai pas pensé un instant que vous auriez soif, dit-il en lui tendant un verre.

Il l'aida à boire et elle parla d'une voix enrouée.

« - Je… Désolée ! C'est qui… qui…

« - Qui t'as ramenée ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Il lui raconta donc l'aventure omettant volontairement son combat, ainsi que la rage qui l'avait animé quand il l'avait vue dans cet état. Elle baissa la tête et murmura un timide. « Merci »

« - De rien Princesse, dit-il en embrassant son front.

« - Je… me souviens de… d'un truc ! A un moment, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et un… j'ai senti une magie surpuissante ! Je… c'était toi ?

« - Oui mais je te raconterai la suite demain, casse-croûte ! Là il faut que tu te reposes !

Elle acquiesça doucement, et prit la main du garçon. La posant près de son cœur, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement. Quand il fut certain qu'elle était dans les bras deMorphée, il se dégagea d'elle et l'infirmière le regarda.

« - Vous ne sortirez pas de cette infirmerie tant que vous serez dans cet état !

« - Bien madame, mais James, Lily et Sirius ont aussi eut une nuit difficile !

« - Je vais les appeler, ces trois-là, mais avant votre poignet jeune homme. Non mais vous ne sentez rien ? Non, vous ne devez plus rien sentir vu l'état dans lequel il est !

Elle le força à s'allonger sur un lit et le soigna, lui faisant avaler des potions plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Dites-moi si ça vous à plut ! Pour ma part, j'adore mon combat final, je le trouve aussi irréaliste que celui dans le dernier tome de JK Rowling ! ! !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	13. Epilogue

**Blabla de moua** : Salut à tous. Bon, j'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous l'avez compris mais ce ci est l'épilogue, puisqu'il en faut toujours un. J'espère que cette fic vous a plut. Et un très grand merci à **Mai96,** **nouna**, **OoOXlionOoO**, **zaïka**, **klaude** (Salut toi. Ah va savoir ce qu'Harry a en tête. En même temps comme il est mort… Bisous), **mama** (Salut toi. La suite c'est now. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous), **BobMarley07Be**, **Yeaah-Cindy** et **best280** (salut toi. T'as raison, il manque un morceau. Enfin le voilà. Il vous manquait des informations donc ici vous apprendrez enfin tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Bisous) pour vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, on recommence (comme en quarante) ! Tous les lieux, personnages et univers magique sont à la génialissime JK Rowling ! Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris, mais alors rien du tout, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon unique mais Oh ! Combien bénéfique salaire. Le vent, la terre, et tous les éléments appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tous, donc en gros, rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'idée qui m'est venue en écoutant deux gamines jouer aux barbies ! Finalement, j'ai rien à moi quoi ! Bon merci repassez plus tard ! mdr

Merci également à **BobMarley07Be** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre 13 **

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il vit fut la blancheur quasi immaculée de la pièce. Se doutant où il se trouvait, il tourna la tête, et prit ses lunettes. Dès qu'il les eut sur le nez, il grimaça. Nette, la pièce était encore plus éclatante. L'infirmière vint le voir.

« - Un de mes patients se réveille enfin !

« - Dites-moi, vous la lavez avec quoi votre infirmerie, Ariel ou quoi ? C'est toujours blanc. Faudrait penser à changer la déco !

Elle lui demanda de se taire le temps des examens obligatoires. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre de son état, elle lui annonça qu'elle le gardait la journée, par prévention. Etrangement, il acquiesça et demanda des nouvelles des autres. Ses parents et Sirius n'ayant que des blessures superficielles, avaient pu quitter l'endroit la veille. Quant à Hermione, elle se remettait bien des mauvais traitements.

« - Attendez, vous dites ça comme si j'étais là depuis une plombe !

« - Vous avez dormi deux jours jeune homme ! Maintenant restez calme !

Il obtempéra et se leva doucement, pour voir son amie. Celle-ci était pâle mais ses hématomes avaient tous disparu. Elle dut sentir son regard puis qu'elle ouvrit les yeux peu après.

« - Bonjour belle endormie ! Comment vous portez-vous ce matin ?

« - Je… Salut, je suis un peu sonnée et toi ?

« - En pleine forme, mais la geôlière me retient prisonnier contre mon gré. D'ailleurs, je pense porter plainte pour séquestration et abus d'autorité !

Elle sourit puis se souvenant de sa question elle le regarda.

« - Alors dis-moi d'ou te vient cette puissance ?

« - Bon installe-toi y en a pour longtemps ! Mais avant, tu dois me promettre de garder tout pour toi ! Comme Daragone, faut que ça reste secret !

« - Je te le promets, que je brûle dans les flammes de l'Enfer jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité si jamais je venais à rompre ce serment !

« - Je vois que tu aimes ma façon de promettre !

Elle lui sourit et il lui raconta tout.

« - Après que le nuage se soit dissipé, nous nous sommes retrouvé dans un clairière. Merlin et Galièma, la première sorcière, sont apparus dans une clairière avec nous. Ils nous ont expliqué que lorsque Voldemort avait tué mon père, ça avait déclenché une brèche temporelle qui s'est agrandie avec le meurtre de maman. Lorsqu'il a voulut m'atteindre, Merlin et Galièma ont alors crée un nuage de pure magie concentrée. En gros, un gros nuage de magie blanche, qui a empêché que les âmes de mes parents soient séparées de leurs corps. Ils nous ont expliqué qu'en logique les deux devaient mourir et que j'aurais dû vivre chez ma tante qui me déteste. Seulement, grâce à leur sort, Voldemort est mort carbonisé. Enfin, son corps seulement, son âme s'est dispersée dans l'air. La suite de son histoire, tu la connais. Pour nous en échange, ils nous ont conseillé de nous sauver, et de changer souvent d'endroit. Donc, on s'est fait appeler les Transpetove, et on a changé chaque année de pays. On aurait pu rester en Angleterre, mais mes parents ont été dégoûtés de voir les sorciers faire la fête alors que nous étions censé être mort. On a demandé à Sirius de nous accompagner. Il s'est fait appelé Sébastien Balnerro. Il était censé être le frère de ma mère. Grâce à ça, nous avons fréquenté, Léanne et moi, des écoles de Sang-Pur triés sur le volet. Ce n'était pas terrible mais bon, on avait des écoles bien cotées, bien que peu connues. Sauf en France, où j'ai été à Beauxbâtons seul, Léanne n'ayant que neuf ans. Et puis, l'Académie de Phénix, en Amérique. On a même été dans une école cachée dans une pyramide. Enfin bref, cette année, on est revenu pour la seule raison qu'on avait fait toutes les écoles sorcières. Enfin les meilleurs et comme Voldemort prenait de la force, maman s'est dit que Poudlard serait parfait pour se cacher. Tu dois nous trouver lâche, de nous cacher, mais je devais attendre d'avoir toute la puissance nécessaire !

« - Comment ça ?

« - Oui. Comment crois-tu que Daragone existe ? C'est un des cadeaux de Galièma, c'est mon Animagus, et protecteur. Merlin, quant à lui m'a donné toute la puissance nécessaire. Seulement, il me l'a donné au fur et à mesure de mes années, sinon j'aurais explosé de puissance et j'en serais mort. Galièma me donnait la protection et la force de comprendre les phélornes. C'est pour ça que je les connais si bien. Je peux parler avec eux, et même leurs donner des ordres, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Ils sont des être sauvages, et c'est très bien, je n'ai aucune raison de les domestiquer !

« - Et bien ! Harry Potter, à toi tout seul, tu es un océan de secret !

« - Que tu dis bien, sourit-il. Bon repose-toi ! On continuera plus tard.

La jeune femme lui prit la main et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, il retourna dans son lit où il repensa à son combat. Il savait qu'il allait devoir rendre des comptes sur son acte et sur l'utilisation de deux des impardonnables. Il savait qu'il risquait Azkaban mais espérait que le fait qu'il s'en soit servi pour tuer le mage noir jouerait en sa faveur. Il en était là quand ses parents vinrent le voir. Ils discutèrent tout bas, pendant toute la journée et lorsqu'il put partir, il embrassa le front de son amie et sortit.

_Une semaine plus tard …_

Hermione entra doucement dans la salle commune. Il était près de midi, aussi fut-elle étonnée de ne pas trouver le jeune garçon. Demandant à Neville, elle apprit qu'il était encore en train de dormir.

« - Il a fait des cauchemars toute la semaine, depuis l'interrogatoire du ministre sur ses sorts impardonnables !

« - Attend, il a utilisé des sortilèges interdits ?

« - Oui, pour vaincre, Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ? C'était dans le journal ! Il l'a vaincu le jour où ils t'ont ramené avec sa famille !

La jeune femme hocha la tête. « Voilà donc la raison de sa présence à l'infirmerie, se dit-elle. » Elle remercia son ami et monta, après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul. Elle toqua mais n'entendit aucune réponse. Entrant doucement, elle repéra tout de suite le lit de son ami. C'était le seul dont le baldaquin était encore tiré. Elle s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit légèrement. Il était là à dormir en rêvant vu qu'il souriait. S'asseyant, elle l'observa quelques instants. Le jeune homme avait un bras sous sa tête, alors que l'autre était sous la couette, les cheveux en bataille et les traits reposés. Elle nota qu'il n'avait pas de tee-shirt. Elle caressa sa joue, afin de le réveiller, mais n'obtint que quelques marmonnements. Réitérant, elle le vit bouger son bras pour en chasser un insecte invisible. Elle sourit et embrassa sa joue. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir un œil.

« - Hermione, marmonna-t-il.

« - Elle-même ! Bonjour monsieur le héros ! Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil et déjà haut, et les arbres sont feuillus, dit-elle en ouvrant les rideaux d'un coup.

« - Rahh, râla-t-il

Aussitôt, il se cacha sous sa couverture espérant retrouver l'obscurité à laquelle il était habitué. Seulement, le voyant, la jeune femme sourit. Tirant la couette d'un coup, elle dit :

« - Il est bientôt midi, feignasse !

Il garda les yeux fermés et frissonna quand un léger vent lui caressa la peau. Pour sa part, Hermione n'en menait pas large. Elle le regarda. Habillé d'un simple caleçon, il était une tentation à laquelle elle aurait aimé succomber. Il était plutôt musclé, et sa peau paraissait plus bronzée que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Se reprenant, elle déposa le tas de couverture au pied du lit.

« - Tu ne comptes pas te lever hein ?

« - T'as tout compris, dit-il à moitié endormi.

Elle sourit sadiquement, et s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, elle le chatouilla. Aussitôt, il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se plier dans tous les sens en la suppliant d'arrêter. Son rire étant communicatif, Hermione rit aussi. Au bout de deux minutes de torture, elle se stoppa. Se calmant, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

« - On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais un regard encore plus profond sans tes lunettes ?

« - Probablement pas, vu qu'on ne me voit qu'avec !

Comme elle était assise sur ses cuisses, il s'assit et furent d'un coup trop proche, pour que la jeune femme réfléchisse convenablement. Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. Plongés l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, ils se rapprochèrent doucement, et Hermione ferma les yeux en humidifiant ses lèvres. Il déposa simplement ses lèvres sur celle de la préfète et sourit lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle répondait. Il demanda l'accès à sa langue, et quand il l'eut, le baiser devint plus intense. Chacun voulant dominer l'autre. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle mettait les siennes sur la nuque du garçon. S'appuyant sur lui, ils tombèrent en arrière. Il s'arrangea pour qu'ils soient côté à côte. Le manque d'air les fit se séparer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry lui caressa le visage. Entendant des pas dans l'escalier, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et le garçon décida d'aller se laver. Hermione sortit et alla dans la salle commune.

Quand il descendit, ils allèrent manger, en compagnie de Léanne. Le garçon nota qu'Hermione n'avait qu'un débardeur noir ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc, en toile. Ils entrèrent, et s'assirent pour manger. Il sourit quand il sentit le pied de la préfète lui caresser le sien.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as frangin à sourire ?

« - Je pense aux vacances ! On va rebâtir notre ancienne maison, et y vivre, et tu ne changeras pas d'école l'an prochain !

« - Youpii !

Léanne se leva et sauta en l'air sur place, avant d'aller embrasser ses parents, oubliant qu'ils étaient d'abord ses professeurs.

« - Merci, beaucoup !

Harry rit doucement et avoua qu'il ne savait pas de quoi leurs vacances seraient faites, puis regardant Hermione dans les yeux ajouta :

« - Mais je ne compte pas aller dans un autre pays !

Lorsque le garçon eut fini de manger, il sortit lentement. Il fut rapidement rejoint par la jeune préfète en chef. La plaquant contre le mur, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Quel sort m'as-tu donc jeté petite sorcière pour que je sois fou de toi ?

Sans attendre, de réponse, il l'embrassa doucement. Elle y répondit, et s'accrocha à sa nuque alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle. Ils eurent conscience que des gens les observaient en chuchotant, mais n'en avaient cure. Ils étaient bien ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. « C'est clair que je ne risque pas de quitter le Royaume-Uni, se dit-il ou alors ça sera de force, et avec Mione dans mes bagages. »

Fin

* * *

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais que c'est le dernier mais vous avez quand même le droit de me laisser une review. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail plait !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
